There is more than you see
by Potsie18
Summary: A wanna be Mr. popular and a well known nerd, predictable huh? Well the title says it all. Not good at summaries, just read the story and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, everyone ^-^ I'm a newbie here so suggestions are very welcomed, hope you'll like it! English is not my first language so please understand ^_^;

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan

Chapter 1: Key

"Kyaa! It's Shinichi" his fangirls screamed while giggling.

"look here, Shinichi-san!" another girl said while waving her hand.

The teen named Shinichi smiled at them, which made them squeal more, before passing by. He is famous, he really is. He's the most famous student in Teitan high.

Caught up in praises, he didn't notice the wall in front of him.

The impact stopped the squeals

It stopped the praises

He felt like sitting on something

Then a voice called out.

"Shinichi, you're daydreaming again" Mouri Ran, his classmate since kindergarten also his best friend, was the one responsible for waking him up.

"Geez, I was at the best part" he scratched his head, disappointed "I told you not to wake me up if there's nothing to do"

Ran frowned, "but you were sleep talking then you did the 'ku-ku-ku' laugh, our classmates, including me, are frightened.

"Of course I would do that because it's 'that' dream again"

"You still wanted to be popular?" Ran shook her head incredulously "I think you're fine being a normal high school student"

"But that's what I want"

Ran sighed.

"Well, good luck then" Ran went back to her seat when the bell for home room rang.

[Lunch break]

"There are many ways to gain popularity, Shinichi" Ran said before biting her onigiri.

They were having lunch at the rooftop, at the same time she's helping Shinichi find a way to achieve his goal.

"I know, that's why I asked you to help me" Shinichi grabbed a piece of fish with his chopsticks and ate it.

"Why don't you study hard so you'll be known as genius" Ran suggested.

"Not enough and that will surely attract bullies" he continued eating.

"Then how about being a bully, so you'll be known as bad boy"

"Then girls will be scared and I don't like to fight"

Ran stopped for a while, thinking. She looked behind her.

"I know, why don't you join a club" she said, when she saw the volleyball team, and smiled.

Shinichi pondered for a second, then he smiled back.

"Yeah that's nice, that might work" then his smile disappeared "but I don't know what club to join"

"What things are you good at?" Ran asked.

"I don't know, anything, I guess"

"How about sports, you're good at playing soccer"

"Soccer, huh" Shinichi just finished eating his bread, "that's it, players are often popular" Shinichi looked at Ran before smiling.

"Thanks Ran"

Ran blushed.

"It's nothing" she smiled back.

Ran and Shinichi were walking back to their classroom when someone from behind bumped Shinichi on the shoulder.

"Aw!" Shinichi stumbled while the person dropped her things.

"Ah, sorry" Shinichi was about to help her but she already finished picking up her things. The girl ran without looking at him or apologizing.

"Wait!" Shinichi called but she's already gone, he noticed a key on the floor. He picked it up.

"Whose key is that?" Ran asked as she approached Shinichi.

"Maybe hers, she just didn't noticed" Shinichi pocketed the key and they started to walk again.

[After school]

Shinichi is walking alone, because Ran is at karate club, he was examining the key he picked up this afternoon. The key has a circle with 'LA' initials inside.

"The owner must be rich to afford this place" Shinichi whispered.

'LA' stands for Luxury Apartment, a well known apartment building with high rents for the luxurious rooms.

'_I should return this'_ he thought, he passed by the soccer field and stopped.

"Ah I should apply for the team first" he ran back to the field.

[Same day, afternoon]

A girl with black hair was running down the stairs, she bumped into people but didn't stop.

'_I forgot my project!'_ Miyano Shiho, 2-C's well known class nerd, thought as she ran through the halls.

'_I won't make it to next class but I need to skip because today's the deadline' she continued to run 'why do I have to be absent minded this days!'_

She ran faster closing her eyes, because the air is stinging her already tired eyes.

"Aw!" she heard someone say exactly when she hit someone again.

She opened her eyes when her books fell . She didn't look at the person, as soon as she finished picking up her books she ran again.

"Where is my key?" Shiho said with a frown while rummaging her bag, she looked at her watch "darn, why do I have to lose that damn key"

She continued searching for a few minutes.

"Where is that GODDAMN key?" she literally turned her bag upside down to search for it. After a few more minutes, she gave up searching.

"I hate this day!" she ran back to the front desk for a spare key.

After opening the door and getting her project, she thanked the assistant and Ran back to school.

"I thought you're not gonna pass a project, Miyano-san" her teacher said.

She just flashed a smile and bowed to leave.

She was tired, very tired. She just wanted to sleep but she needed to wait till a few students remain. Yes, she arrived exactly when the bell rung.

She deiced to find her key, if possible, by retracing her steps from the library.

[Meanwhile]

It was 8pm and Shinichi's cleaning his blazer when his hand touched something in his pocket.

"Oh, a key"

-END-

There, what do you think? Review for more suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Thanks for those who reviewed, especially to Roankun! Yeah, I also felt that he was stupid at that chapter but I don't know what to do, anyway, I'll just edit that chapter if I have time. Thank you again!

Here's the second chapter, this is about Shinichi's reason why he wanted to be popular.

Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2: Reason

_People cheering, confetti falling to the stage and everyone's having fun. One teen was standing among the crowd, observing them, and was amazed that the reason why this crowd gathered is because of one person. A senpai in middle school named Hayagawa Miroku. Smart, a vocalist/guitar player of the school band, a former player of the soccer club and good looking which is admired by the girls and envied by the boys. He could feel the excitement from the way they cheered and the lively colors of confetti thrown by the students._

_This is the first time he felt that feeling, he also wanted to make this crowd, to be cheered and to be admired. Sure, he know that a famous artist can make a much larger fan clubs or gather more people but he didn't feel the same way he felt that day. The feeling of excitement._

_"_He's here!"_ a shout was heard from the entrance of the auditorium, all heads turned that way trying to catch a glimpse of him._

_Hayagawa Miroku walked across the crowd, like a prince who's admired and at the same time respected by the people, he smiled at his adoring crowd as they make way for him to reach the stage. Shinichi couldn't do anything but watch him like everyone else._

_The event went on, it was for him and his fans because it's his last year in middle school, he will fly to US, with his mother, to follow his father and younger brother who went ahead._

_"_Thank you_" he said through the microphone, the crowd instantly lost their volume "_for everyone who came here to bid me farewell, thank you" _he smiled and bowed at them_.

_"_As you all know, this will be my last year here and I'll be following my father in another country, my friends along with my fans_" his fan club cheered "_came up with this event which I truly appreciated. I wanted, you all, to have a good time so I can bring with me the good memories this event will make_"_

_The whole crowd cheered and music started to play in background. The staged dimmed and a beam of light showed Miroku with his guitar._

_"_Well, everyone_" he cleared his throat "_let's get this party started!"

_The speakers boomed with their first song, composed by him, and people started to clap their hands with the beat, and when the first words of the lyrics played everyone sang along._

_Shinichi started to clap too like Ran and Sonoko, she was the one who dragged them here, and can feel overflowing emotions in his chest. He was very happy.  
__

Shinichi was reminiscing about the past, about when he started to dream about being like Miroku. He was everything you like, smart, good at sports, music, a nice guy and good looking. There's not a thing that would give you a reason to not like him.

"Shinichi, do you still remember Miroku-san?" Ran suddenly asked, turning around in her seat to face him.

"Yeah" as _if I haven't thinking about being like him_, he thought.

"You're friends with his younger brother, right? It was... Toru-kun, isn't it?"

Shinichi sat straight upon hearing the name, "yeah, why?"

"I heard the students from the other class talk about the brother of the legendary student of Teitan middle school"

"He's here?" Shinichi looked at the door, students started coming in.

"I heard he's in 2-C"

Shinichi abruptly stood up, which surprised ran, and was about to go to the classroom next door but stopped when he heard the bell for class ring. He sighed.

_Later should be fine_, he thought. He sat back down on his chair and waited until class ended.

After school Shinichi went ahead to attend soccer practice while Ran and Sonoko went home. Shinichi was currently changing to his jersey when someone shouted outside followed by laughters and chatting sounds.

He put his uniform in the locker and slung his sports bag over his right shoulder and head out.

"Oh, Kudo, just in time" Shin, their goalie, said "I think you'll be glad to know who just joined us" Shin put his right arm around Shinichi's shoulder.

Shinichi looked ahead when his other team mates make way, revealing the person who made the sudden commotion. His eyes widened.

"Saiga!"

The person with blond hair and brown eyes smiled at him, he raised his hand to wave at him.

"Yo, Shinichi, long time no see"

...

There, is that better? I know I still have a few (or many) mistakes that I didn't see or didn't know, especially about my grammar, so if you could kindly point it out to me it will be a great help! Reviews will make the update faster too! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Oh, put up at the same time as chapter 2. I decided to write this as soon as I still have the idea, since I have a poor memory, so I hope you'll still like it.

This chapter is like chapter 2, but this time about Shiho.

Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3: Reason pt.2

-Middle school-

A girl with bobbed cut, reddish brown hair was walking home from school. She looked behind her for the fifth time, she was sure someone was following her, she heard the footsteps stop when she did and continued when she walked. She turned the next street, since she was near their, with her sister, apartment, she ran quickly to it.

She knocked on the door when she reached the apartment and her sister let her in.

"Welcome home, ara, what's with the scared expression?" Akemi asked, Shiho's sister closed the door after checking the outside, "someone's following you again?"

Shiho opened the fridge and grabbed an ice cold water, she sighed "yes"

"Should we report this to the police, then?" Akemi suggested.

Shiho shook her head, "let them be, they'll leave me alone anyway" she went to her room to change.

She's Miyano Shiho, a middle schooler in a famous school in the U.S., their parents died when Shiho's eight and Akemi's almost nineteen. This left them with a few money to rent the apartment and start a new life with only the two of them. For how Shiho got to study in a famous university with high fees, she got a full scholarship for passing the entrance exam and getting the highest mark. Of course she also has her own problems in her school, being the top student in her class (and probably in the whole school) the teachers loved her and this lead to other students to hate her, but if there's haters there's also the fans, she has her own fan club (mostly boys), who admire her brains and her beauty. At first she entertained them, a bit, but as the days passed by, her fan boys started to follow her around, which started to scare her, so she stopped entertaining them and started to be more cautious about the people around her. But that wasn't enough, last week, when she was walking home from school, she felt someone was following her stopped and shouted at the person, who showed himself, and asked why he's following her. Well it's obvious, he's a stalker. He suddenly attacked Shiho, who was rooted on the spot, and thought that was the end when someone blocked her view on the stalker, she heard a groan, then someone falling on the ground. The unknown saviour turned to her after the crazed stalker ran away. Well, thanks to that man she's still alive. Since then, she always walk straight home and ignore his unknown followers.

"Anyway, how is your job?" she shouted from her room.

"Oh, it is going well, my co-workers are nice, although the manager isn't, but the pay is enough for the two of us and for other expenses" Akemi just finished cooking the curry she started before Shiho arrived.

"Oh, sorry I can't help you, nee-chan" Shiho went to her sister to join her. She sat across her.

"Oh don't worry about it, just finish your studies, it's enough for me" Akemi smiled at her.

Shiho smiled back, "thanks nee-chan"

Sure enough, the stalking stopped after a few days and they returned to their normal routine, but that was because a much larger disaster will happen.

When Shiho was walking home (again) she was attacked (again) by an unknown assailant, she was able to run back to their apartment. She thought the man gave up when she didn't go out for two days, she also skipped school and asked her sister to report this to the police. As soon as her sister left, someone knocked on the door, she peeped at the peep hole and saw that it was her friend at school, Kotetsu Kai. She let him in, thinking that if Kai is there he can protect her from the stalker. But she was wrong, she didn't even know that she let the crazed stalker in her house. yes, her friend, the very last person she expected. As soon as she realized that he was the stalker, she ran out of the apartment and went to the police box to report.

After that incident they changed apartment but Shiho stayed at the school, of course in a slight disguise, to study. Her name wasn't changed but if nobody will call her when Kai's around he won't recognize her. Fortunately, she was able to finish her middle school. Since the stalking are getting more often and more dangerous, they decided to fly to Japan, where their father was originally born, to run as far as possible from her insane stalker. And that's where she is now, studying high school at Teitan high.

She detached herself from others and disguised herself as a nerd, she became paranoid about her stalker, which made it easy to be unnoticeable.

Shiho collected her books after finishing her research at the library, she didn't mind even if people look at her with strange looks, as long as she's safe.

Speaking of safe, she lost her key somewhere. Thinking back, maybe she lost it when she's hurrying back to their apartment. She searched for it but, no luck. She started to think that maybe her stalker picked it up and when they're defenceless or asleep, he will sneak in their apartment and...

Her paranoid thinking stopped when she bumped into someone, playing the nerd part, she quickly backed a few steps and bowed.

"So... sorry, I didn't m... mean to-"

"Have I met you before?" the person she bumped into asked.

Shiho looked up, her eyes widened. She remember this person!

"Ah... n... no, I haven't seen you befo-"

"Hey, aren't you..." the person inspected her face closer "the girl who was chased by a stalker in America?"

Shoot, he remembered me!

"Ah... um..." she looked away, trying to think about a good explanation.

"I'm sure you're her, you have black hair now, you have those freckles and you're even wearing glasses, but I'm sure you're her" he smiled at her, "I remembered your voice perfectly"

She sighed, "yes, I'm that girl, I'm in disguise to avoid that episode again"

"Oh, right" he scratched the back of his head, "uh, I suddenly felt kinda awkward talking to you not even knowing what your name is..."

Shiho feeling that he could trust him, but with still a little suspicion, she introduced herself formally.

"Miyano Shiho, nice to meet you, and... thank you back then" she accepted his hand for a shake.

The man smiled again, "It's nothing, I'm Hayagawa Saiga, nice to meet you again Miyano-san"

...

There, hope that cleared on how she became a nerd. I know there are still mistakes so if you could kindly point it out I would be very glad to change it for better reading. ^_^ Reviews and suggestions will make the updates faster!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for those who reviewed the last chapters, thought it's skip counting by two. Hahaha, Any way this chapter is about how they met. Hope you enjoy it!

Yeah, I forgot the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I no own DC

Chapter 3: Meeting

"This is Kudo Shinichi, my friend and classmate when I was a kid, he's a pretty nice guy so I think you'll get along pretty we-" Saiga stopped, seeing the frightened look on her face. "Miyano-san?"

She was rooted on the spot, she wanted to run away but she can't. This man... this face... this Kudo Shinichi looked so much like her stalker! Cold sweat started to run down her cheek, she wanted to think that this man is not him, but it's too late. Her imaginary alarm started to go crazy, she just wanted to get out of there!

"Ah... I- I need to go... I have something to do so..." she took a last terrified look at Shinichi before running.

"Miyano-san!" Saiga called, "sorry Shinichi, I don't know what just happened but... maybe next time, see ya" Saiga ran after Shiho.

Shinichi was left standing there, comprehending what just happened. He saw her expression, she looked scared. Why? He haven't met her before so there's no reason she would run away, like he's a crazed stalker.

He shrugged, they sure are weird, those nerds he thought.

…

"Miyano-san!" Saiga finally caught up on her, he grabbed her arm to stop her, "what's wrong, you look scared"

Shiho tried to free her arm from her grasp but Saiga didn't let go. "Let me go"

"No, tell me what's bothering you, I saw your expressioin back there, you were scared" Shiho stopped resisting "why? Have you met him before? Did he do something traumatic to you? I won't understand unless you tell me"

Shiho faced him, "I haven't met him before, he didn't do something... traumatic to me" she hid her eyes by looking down, "it's not his fault"

"The What?"

"That he looked so much like my stalker!" she shouted, "seeing his splitting image stand there in front of me, I felt that I was trapped again, that I can't run away from him... everything that happened before started coming back!" she shivered at the thought. The lurking shadows at night, the following steps, the strange mail eveery morning and the-

"He's not him" Saiga interrupted her thoughts, he let her go "he's not your stalker, you know it"

"I know! I wanted to think that way, I tried to think like that" she can feel tears in her eyes "but I can't, even how many times I said to myself, when I was standing in front of him, that he's a different person, I... I just can't" still looking down to hide her eyes, she wiped the collected tears before they fall.

Saiga pitied her, she was traumatized by her stalker that even people who's not involved in her past are denied. He can't imagine how she lived for the last few years. He put his hand on her shoulder, she froze at the touch, he could feel that she was scared. "Don't worry, I'm sure that he's a different person"

Shiho nodded, still looking down. "I know, I just... I really can't..."

Saiga smiled, he put his finger on her chin and lifted it, her eyes are dry now but still a little red.

"Don't worry, I'll watch Shinichi for you" he let her go "but first, you should collect yourself and face your fear, alright?"

She looked doubtful, but a few second later she bit her lip and nodded lightly.

"Alright" he patted her back "fix yourself up, I'll wait for you at the field"

Looking at his back getting farther and farther from her, she smiled.

…

-Shiho's POV-

I was fixing my disguise in a restroom. I looked around, no one's there and looks like no one will be. I removed my wig, my glasses and even my fake freckles. A different person is now staring back at me, I know that I'm beautiful, since I'm pretty famous when I was still in middle school, but I wished that I wasn't. Being in my nerd disguise in school for a year and more, I found out that looks are the first thing that people notice, if you don't look pretty or you look very simple, they would pass you without giving a second look. They would judge you by the way you look, they will say you're a slut if your friends are mostly male not even thinking that maybe you're just friendly, or think that you're weird if you wear big glasses and avoid people because of shyness. Just like now.

"Huh, funny how things work" I whispered, I washed my face and dried it with my handkerchief, I grabbed my wig and was about too put it on when I heared footsteps, I quickly hid my glasses in my pocket and hid in one of the cubicles. It was two girls, who I think came from the field since they're talking about a oh-so-hot player.

"Yeah, he's so great, the way he kicked the ball in the goal" the first girl said. Slashing of water was heard.

"True. What was his name again? I just heard his last name... Kudo, wasn't it?" the second girl said, the water stopped.

_Kudo?_ I closed the lid of the toilet and sat on it, it may take some time before they go away. I decided to listen to their conversation for the meantime.

_So he's on the team, huh?_ I suddenly remembered his face, _no, no, no, don't, don't... he's a different person, he's_ _different..._ I chanted on my head.

"Hey, what's this?" I didn't pay much attention to that one.

"Isn't this... I saw this before" I stopped chanting, _did I forget something?_

"I remember, that's fake freckles, I saw one in the drama club" _shoot!_

"Who left this here?"

"I don't know, just throw it on the garbage, since the owner left it there, maybe he or she doesn't need it anymore." _No, no, no!_

"Let's go, we might miss the other half of it" I heard the first girl said. _Yeah, leave already._

"Okay" I heard them run out of the restroom, I waited for a few minutes before getting out of the cubicle. I looked at the garbage can.

"They threw it away" I glared at it before facing the mirror again, I put on my wig and put a few hairpins before wearing my glasses. Huh, I still look different without it. I just shrugged and went to the classroom to get my bag before going to the field.

…

I strolled beside the field and sat on one of the top bleachers, I looked around. _Fans, huh?_ Most of them girls. I looked back at the field, players were running and passing the ball.

"Here!" a player shouted, oh, that was Hayagawa-san. The current player dribbling the ball passed it to him, he dribbled it until he reached the corner.

"Kudo!" he passed it to... him, who used his head to put it in the goal.

"YEAH!" he shouted, his team mates ran to him and patted him on the back.

_Not bad_, I thought. I looked back again, Hayagawa-san seems to be looking for someone...maybe me. I raised my hand and waved. He looked at me, he waved back.

"Come down!" he shouted, I shook my head. He said something to his team mates and ran up the bleachers, girls looked at him as he passed by, some giving me a glare.

"Hey, come down" he said panting, I shook my head again, "just watch from the front row" before I could protest, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me way down there. When we were on the front row, some of the players went to ask him who I might be. You know what they first asked.

"Ahh..no, we're just friends" Hayagawa-kun said, he shooed them and whispered to me, "I'll call Shinichi, is that fine with you?"

I stopped, _no! no! Don't!_ a voice shouted in my head, shook it off and nodded. I shouldn't involve other people in my...

"Shinichi!" he called for... him and he complied. I froze again, I just couldn't move whenever I see this face...

"Here she is again, I'll continue the introductions" Hayagawa-kun cleared his throat, "this is **Kudo Shinichi**" I noticed that he emphazised his name, "And, Shinichi, this is Miyano Shiho-san"

"Uh, nice to meeet you?" he offered his hand for a shake but I just stared at it, still scared.

Hayagawa-kun noticed this and nudged me, I blinked and looked at him. His look saying 'go ahead'

I looked back at his outstretched hand, I lifted my hand slowly. I held his hand tightly as soon as he touched mine and shook it. _His hand is warm_. I quickly pulled back my hand and looked down.

"There, that's how it's done" Hayagawa-kun smiled at us.

"Uh... I noticed something... on your face" Kudo said,_ he noticed!_ "or rather something missing" I looked up.

"Uh... ah..." I stared at his face, _darn! Pull yourself together, he's a different person!_

"When I saw you a few hours ago, I was pretty sure you have..." he hovered his finger on his face, making circular strokes "freckles"

Hayagawa-kun also looked at my face, "oh..."

"Ma... maybe you just mistook the shadows for my... freckles" I hastily said when I noticed that Hayagawa-kun will say something that might probably give my disguise away, since it's his friend.

"No, I was pretty sure you have them" he insisted, my heart started to beat so fast when he stared at me, I don't know if it's because I was still scared of his face, or rather the resemblance, or it was something else. I decided that it was the former when my hand just flew to his face.

"Ouch!" Kudo touched the part where I hit him, he looked at me surprised at the sudden hit. I also looked at Hayagawa-kun who was also shocked.

"I... I'm sorry, you just... you just look like someone I... it's not intentional" I looked down.

"Uh... it's fine" he massaged his sore cheek, he looked at Hayagawa-kun, "I'll go ahead now" he jogged back to the rest of the team who laughed at his face.

"I'm sorry, it was just my reflexes, his face always remind me of him and I was scared so..."

"Don't worry, he won't mind it" he smiled at me, "don't you have any errands today? If you don't have, you can watch us practice and if possible, I'll escort you back to your house"

I was feeling a little sorry for that Kudo so I felt that I should stay for now and watch them. I nodded.

I sat on the bleacher and watched them play. I suddenly felt that that Kudo guy is not bad, _maybe I'll get over_ _my... paranoia about his face and be his friend_. Friend. I suddenly remembered my stalker, he WAS my friend. I looked at his face, he was standing near me since he's waiting for the ball, I didn't feel the same when I first met him. That terrified feeling. Then I saw the still red mark on his face.

Or maybe he's the one that won't forget how hard I hit him.

…

There finished, hope it's better than the last (but I don't think so). Well, review for more suggestions!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for those who reviewed! Haha, it's really skip counting by two but it's better than nothing! Oh and someone asked if I can make longer chapters (I forgot the name…) I can, but it will be boring.

Anyway, this is chapter 5, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I no own Detective Conan

Chapter 5: Plan

"Stupid, bullies" Shiho cursed as she tried to wash the melted chocolate from her wig.

She just finished eating lunch at the rooftop, as she walked down the stairs a few boys walked a few steps behind her tripping 'accidentally', one of them spilled the melted chocolate, stolen from the home economics class, and 'apologized' while laughing. They left her standing there with the chocolate oozing from her head.

"This is useless" she tried to wash it one more time with soap and water but some of the chocolate already dried on the wig. "How am I suppose to go back?" she looked at the mirror. She removed all her make up when she washed her face, and with her wig messed up, there's no other choice but to go out there without it. She sighed.

"Maybe I should try again" she tried to wash her wig desperately, but still no luck. She gave up. She covered her wig with tissues and threw it in the trash can. She walked to the door, she took a deep breath. It's her first time to walk in school again without disguise. She felt scared. She stepped outside, a few students were still hanging around since there's still a few minutes before next the next class starts. She quickly walked through the hall, not minding the attention she felt other students are giving her. She decided to skip school that day, she couldn't stay focused without her disguise, she felt that any moment, while she's sitting in the room, her stalker will walk right in and harm her again.

"Whoa, who is she?" she heard someone, from the students she passed by, ask.

"Is she new? Man she's hot" then another one.

"What class is she in?"

"Hey, are you a transfer student?" she ignored that one then heard other students tease him.

A few others tried to get information from her but was ignored. She continued walking without paying any attention to them. She was near the main hall when she saw two students walking towards her. She stopped. Her eyes widened.

"Miyano-san?" Saiga whispered, when he confirmed that it was her he called her "Miyano-san, where are you going?"

No answer.

"Miyano?" Shinichi repeated, he heard that name before. Who was it again?

The two reached Shiho, who was still petrified by the sight of Shinichi.

"Hey, your face is pale. What happened to you?" Saiga asked, then he remembered. "Oh, that's right" he was about to push Shinichi to their class when the latter suddenly spoke.

"Yeah, I remember now" he put his clasped hand on his palm "Miyano was the one who slapped me" then he looked at Shiho. Since she didn't have her disguise, her short, reddish brown hair was very noticeable, and her flawless skin is far from her disguise.

"Miyano?" one of his eyebrows rose while he pointed at her.

"N... no!" Shiho suddenly shouted, which surprised the two boys.

"Speaking of her, you do have something in common" Shinichi put up a thinking expression, Shiho on the other hand was very scared, she's discovered!

"You have the same terrified expression when I first met her, are you two relatives or something?" he asked.

She blinked, it looks like her disguise is very effective, "uh... we're..."

"She's Miyano's sister" Saiga butted in.

_What?_ Shiho looked at him, surprised.

"Really?" Shinichi seem to doubt the lie, well, who wouldn't?

"Yeah, I met her in U.S." Saiga continued, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder "actually, she's a freshman so you don't know her"

"You seem to be very close with the Miyano's, especially with her" Shinichi pointed out.

"Oh, it's because we dated before" Saiga continued, with a smile.

"Ah... that's not it..." Shiho tried to stop him, but lies just continued making its foundation.

"When I saw her with her older sister, I quickly fell for her so I started to be close with the Miyano's and then we started dating" Saiga smoothly told the unknown story to Shinichi.

"You dated... her younger sister" Shinichi stated.

"Yeah"

Shiho was getting uncomfortable with the topic and the situation, at first she decided to stop Saiga and tell him that they're just distant relatives, like he suggested, and go home. But Saiga choose to tell a long lie, with its history and all, that anyone who will hear it will believe. He was a good liar.

Shinichi looked at Shiho suspiciously, when he said that they have something in common, it's not just the expression, there's one more he just can't put his finger on it.

"Well, that's enough introduction for now" Saiga detached himself from Shiho "let's go Shinichi, looks like Miyano-san still have something to do" Shinichi complied after giving her a last look.

Shiho watched them as they disappeared from her sight. She have to thank Saiga for cutting the awkward conversation but at the same time shout at him for making the unneeded lie. Since the bell already rung, students returned to their classrooms to wait, she ran to the shoe cup boards and changed her shoes before heading home.

-Shinichi's POV-

I was still thinking about the thing they have in common. '_Was it the face? Maybe the voice? Her height?_ _I can't remember_.' I still doubt the story Saiga told me, he said they were dating but he still calls her by her last name. '_And what was with her, she kept on denying what he says... like she was just going with what he says.'_

I was still busy thinking when Saiga talked to me.

"Shinichi, we're here, I'll go ahead ok?" he opened the door to his classroom to enter. I took a quick look at the students seated, only two to three chairs were unoccupied from my view so I thought that one of those is Saiga's but I don't know the others. One thing is sure, I didn't see Miyano enter the room.

-General POV-

Shiho reached their apartment a few minutes later, she was greeted by her sleepy sister who just woke up. (She works at night at the convenience store, she sleeps in the morning and works in a fast food chain in the afternoon)

"Oh, Shiho-chan you're early" Akemi poured hot water to her mug.

"My wig was messed up, spilled on by some bullies" she started

"You skipped school?" she stirred her coffee.

"I was almost discovered by that... Kudo-guy who looks so much like him!" Shiho continue while walking back and forth in front of her sister.

"Any new admirers?" Akemi asked, sipping her coffee.

"Then, Hayagawa-kun lied about us dating! He even said I'm the younger sister of my other half" Shiho stopped and looked at her sister, who was calmly sipping her coffee.

"Then, are you two together now?"

"Nee-chan, I told you that was a lie"

"Why did he lied?"

"Because I was going to be discovered by Kudo" she now looked confused by the way their conversation is going. Didn't she said this before?

"And if you're discovered, what's going to happen?"

"Of course it will spread and maybe... he will know where we are and hunt us again!"

"You're just being paranoid Shiho, he doesn't know that we're in Japan" Akemi smiled at her, "don't worry"

Shiho calmed a bit, she sat opposite of her sister. "But what if they're twins? They really look so much alike"

"I don't think so, your friend Hayagawa-kun said that he was an only child right? Then why don't you just believe in him"

"I believe him but when I saw him lie earlier... I started to doubt him" Shiho looked very troubled, she doesn't know who to trust anymore. In her eyes, everyone's lying.

Akemi stood up and walked to her, she held her shoulders gently to calm her.

"You're just thinking too much, why don't you take a quick nap maybe that would clear your head"

"Maybe I should" she stood up and walked to her room.

...

-Next Day-

Shiho was able to attend school that day in her disguise, since Akemi bought another wig last night, she was changing her shoes when someone stood before her. She slowly looked upwards, and there he was.

"Hey, I saw your sister yesterday" Shinichi said, "and I didn't saw you at the end of class"

Shiho returned her outdoor shoes to the cupboard, she held his gaze which made her nervous.

"I... was at the... the bathroom, I was washing my hair since someone spilled a drink on me" she congratulated herself for thinking of a good alibi.

"Mhh" Shinichi suddenly smiled at her, "I decided to be nice to you"

"Huh?"

"Do you remember when you slapped me, it hurt a lot" he touched his cheek, "I got mad at you for doing that but I forgive you now"

What was she suppose to say? Thank you?

"Uh... okay"

"Then let's go together since our rooms are just beside one another" Shinichi waited for her, she hesitated for a few seconds before giving in, they walked together with him leading the way.

As they walked through the hallway, everyone was like...

"What the hell is she doing with him?"

"Why is she following him?"

"Why does she look like that?"

And many more questions she doesn't want to hear.

They reached their destination, Shinichi waved at her before he entered his room. She just blinked at him before entering her own.

-Shiho's POV-

'_This day is weird'_, I thought. '_This morning Kudo walked with me, then he ate with us during lunch, he even went with me in the library to do some research'_, I can't help but think that he was trying to get my trust or something. But why?

I was near the field, I go there every time after class, when somebody called me from behind. I looked over my shoulder and saw a girl with long, black hair running towards me.

"Miyano-san right?" she stopped before me, "I'm Mouri Ran, Shinichi's childhood friend, I really wanted to meet you since he's always talking about you"

"Always?" that was surprising.

"He's saying things like," she imitated Kudo "_'Maybe she's planning something'_ or _'her sister looks_ _suspicious_' or _'I have to do something'_"

My eye twitched, he's thinking that I'm planning something terrible to Hayagawa-kun.

"Anyway, since I'm also going to the field let's go together" Mouri-san grabbed my wrist before I could protest and pulled me to the field.

Some fans glared at me as we walked to the front row, '_so that's his plan'_, I thought.

"Hey, you're late" Hayagawa-kun greeted us, "looks like you found another friend" he looked at Ran.

I just nodded.

"Saiga, what are you doing there?" Kudo approached him before noticing us, "Ran, you're here, and of course Miyano-san" he smiled sweetly at me.

"Oh, you two are getting along well?"

"Yes, we decided to be close to one another, just like you and her sister" he said.

"You two are dating?" Hayagawa-kun and Mouri-san blurted out.

"Yuuuup!" he grinned widely at them.

"N... n... no!" I shouted, my face suddenly turned red, they all looked at me.

"Don't be shy, Miyano" he continued, "actually we have a date this afternoon after practice"

Hayagawa-kun and Mouri-san looked at him then me, back and forth.

"I know, I know, it was too fast and too shocking but it's the truth" he dramatically nodded his head as he spoke.

"We're not dating!" I shouted and everyone stopped. I looked around and saw everyone whispering to one another. '_Damn!_' I looked at Kudo, I really hate his face, not only it reminds me of my stalker but also it reminds me of how dumb I am to shout it out loud. His grin was about to split his face into two, '_he planned this'_, I stood up and grabbed my bag before stomping my way back.

"Miyano-san!" I heard Hayagawa-kun call me, I ignored him and continued to walk. I can see from my peripheral view that many fan girls are glaring at me. _'I wish I could still go to school and make it out alive', _I thought.

I stopped at the gate, nobody's there. I kicked the rock at my feet out of irritation.

"Damn that Kudo, his face is a curse, if he's not a stalker he's a cocky man with a bad attitude" I leaned at the wall. On the other hand, she noticed that she's not that scared of his face anymore, sure, it reminds her of her stalker and she still gets that feeling whenever they meet, but something inside her pushes the thought that he's different. That he has that something…

Remembering what he did to her in front of many people, she shook her head, his fan girls will kill her, that she guaranteed. She needed to do something to get others attention away from her. From the looks on his face, he really planned something MORE grand than that. But why? I didn't do something to him.

'_You slapped him, idiot'_ a voice echoed in my head.

"Just because of that?" I tried to think more deeply. Then it clicked.

'_He's doing this because he thinks that my other half is planning something bad to Hayagawa-kun, thinking that if I'm ran over by his and Hayagawa-kun's fan girls, I'll go and ask her to stay away from Hayagawa-kun, that way she won't do something bad to him!'_ that was stupid, she thought, but nice though.

"If that's what you want" Shiho whispered, a smirk on her face, "failing your plan will be my revenge for making my life difficult"

…

Oh, there she goes! Will Shinichi's plan to protect Saiga from Shiho's _'younger sister' _be a success? Or she'll ride with him until he crash his own car! (That… doesn't have sense)

And that's how it's done. Haha, I just finished playing Left 4 Dead 2 so that Nick's catch phrase… or is it Ellis? Oh well, I hope this is good enough I tried to make it long but whenever I do, I include unnecessary scenes that makes it long but boring, sorry! You can point out the mistakes in grammar as usual ^^ Reviews will make the story go on!

Next chapter: Shiho decided to go with his game, they're now dating! What will be Shinichi's reaction to this? Stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again! This chapter took so long because I was losing interest but I got it back with the help of my friends!

Here's chapter 6,hope you'll like it!

Chapter 6: Date

"I heard that you two are dating" three girls approached Shiho's desk while they're waiting for the next class to start. Shiho rolled her eyes before lifting her face to face them with a scared expression on.

"N... no, we are not" she stuttered.

One of the girls slammed her hand on her desk, "liar, I heard Shinichi-kun tell his team mates yesterday, I even heard you shout it out loud"

She winced, how stupid of her.

"I'm only gonna say this once, nerd, stay away from Shinichi-kun or you're going to get it" they made a loud noise by smacking the table again before leaving. Everyone continued their conversations after looking at the source of the noise.

"Hey, Miyano-san" Saiga called her, his seat was a few seats from her, he stood up and sat on the chair beside her "what was that all about?"

"They're telling me to leave kudo alone" I scoffed "as if I wanted my name with his, he's always causing me troubles"

"Then why don't you tell him the truth? That you and your sister are really only one person"

"No, that's not a choice, I couldn't just tell somebody that 'hey, I know you so I'm going to tell you that I'm just in disguise to hide from a stalker' you think they would believe that?"

"They would, just remove your wig" he joked.

"And besides, what if one of them are friends or relatives of him? He would know that I'm in Japan faster than a snap" she snapped her fingers.

"You're just thinking too much Miyano, that's why no one likes to talk to you because you're weird" Saiga playfully slapped her cheeks.

"stop it" Shiho tried to push his hands away, "I like it like this, no one is paying attention to me, I'm invisible to them"

"I am paying attention to you" Saiga said "Kudo is also paying attention to you, he was like" Saiga imitated Shinichi's suspicious glare "that whenever you watch our practice"

"He's just thinking that I'm going to do something embarrassing or terrible to you, or rather, he thought my sister will do something embarrassing or terrible to you" Shiho explained. She thinks that Shinichi's probably thinking her 'younger sister' is planning to embarrass Saiga, that could affect him mentally, or maybe she's just using him to gain popularity too, which is much like it, before dumping him on the side.

Saiga chuckled, "that's silly"

"I know, he also looks stupid"

Saiga laughed, "hey, you're going to have your first date with him later, want me to spy on you two?"

Shiho waved her hand for a no, "just leave it to me, I also have a plan"

"Oh, that made me want to see it more"

...

"Where is she she's late" Shinichi looked at his watch for the fifth time, he tapped his foot on the ground impatiently. He felt someone tap his shoulder from behind, he looked around and saw her frowning.

"You're late" she said.

"What? I was here a few minutes earlier than you" Shinichi was annoyed, she's the one that's late but she's also the one who got mad.

"What? I was here before you were there, I was waiting for almost an hour now" Shiho smirked mentally, she really just got there and hid among the crowd to sneak behind him, take that!

She saw him ball his fist before releasing his breath, "okay, let's just go and finish this... this date" Shinichi shoved his hands into his pockets before walking.

"So, where are we going?" she asked.

"Game center"

-Game Center-

"Hey, I know you don't come here often because you're busy studying so I'm going to teach you how things work here" Shinichi pointed at the cashier "you buy tokens there, and you pick any game you want"

"Really?" a smirk on her face, of course she knew this, she's just playing dumb.

"For starters let's play that" he pointed at the driving game.

"You just drive it and try to win over me, okay?" Shinichi smirked at her.

'You're thinking that you can beat me at this?' Shiho thought 'I played this game a thousand times before'

"It's starting" he warned.

The game started, at first, Shinichi was leading the race but after a few shrp turns, Shiho's car ran ahead of him in top speed beating him with a far gap.

"Not bad" he said, "beginner's luck, huh?"

She just smirked at him.

"Let's try that one" Shinichi is now pointing at the shooting game.

"I'd just like to warn you, you may be a great driver, but I'm a great shooter" he bragged.

'Let's see about that' she thought.

The game started, since the game is versus mode, their screens are opposite of each other. Shinichi started to shoot her computer controlled team mates while she did the same. Shinichi was almost out of bot friends when Shiho subtracted one life from him.

"Darn" he changed his gun and advanced, he tried to shoot her but she quickly hid from his view. He aimed at the opponent attacking him and shot them dead, this continued for a few more minutes before Shiho was able to reduce his life to zero. Shinichi carelessly returned the gun to its holster before approaching Shiho.

"You're really lucky aren't you?"

She also returned the gun and shrugged, "maybe"

Shinichi and Shiho tried a few more games before Shinichi got annoyed, Shiho was winning every game they played. He saw the latest game there, The Fighting Stance.

"Hey, let's try that one" he said pointing at it, "you'll enter those room but inside those are sensors that will detect your every movement, you'll choose a player then we'll fight" Shinichi smiled 'she's a girl so she can't defeat me in this real like fight' he thought.

'Huh, a practice can make me ready for anything' Shiho thought.

They entered separate rooms and the big screen started to show that a fight will begin shortly. People started to gather and watch the fight, they can't see the people in the room but a small screen shows what character is that player using. Shinichi choose the big bulky man, Shiho, on the other hand, choose the woman who was almost the same built as her.

The game started, everyone was excited knowing that a girl is fighting a man, and was expecting Shinichi to win it with a large gap.

Shinichi threw a powerful punch a Shiho, who just deflected it and continued on defending, the crowd was amazed on how she could keep up with him. A few more minutes later, Shinichi was starting to get tired, he threw a punch again but was deflected, he was getting irritated by her style.

"Hey! Why don't you attack?" he shouted at her.

"You want me to?" she replied.

"Yes!" he kicked when he saw an opening, Shiho's character stumbled a few steps.

"I felt that, you didn't say that there's also vibrations" she complained when Shinichi strated throwing consecutive punches at her character.

"I didn't?"

"You didn't!" Shiho shouted.

He smirked, 'that's right, get mad' he thought. "Doest it hurt?"

No answer.

He suddenly felt something punch him in the face, he looked at the screen. She started attacking! He tried deflecting her attacks but it seems that she's not just throwing punches and kicks on random. From her moves, it looks like she's trained to fight.

A punch went through his defense sending his character in a vulnerable position. She kicked his stomach, then she slammed her knee on his face, she twisted his arm as she pushed him on the ground, another punch on his face before a ring was heard. She won.

He stomped his foot and cursed her, "damn you woman!"

Which she replied "does it hurt?" he could feel that she's smiling at the other side.

They exited their rooms and found the crowd cheering for Shiho, after everyone congratulated her they went on their way.

Shinichi was sulking when Shiho approached her, "hey"

"Why don't we just go home, you already enjoyed this day, right?" he frowned at her.

"Why don't we eat first" she smirked at him which made the lines on his face go deeper.

...

"I'm ordering a special choco cake and iced tea, how about you?" he asked her with a glare, still irritated by the happenings earlier.

"Just water" she smiled mockingly at Shinichi after the waiter left to get their order.

"Water?" Shinichi asked "I thought you were hungry?"

"I just suggested that we eat, I didn't say that I was hungry" Shiho saw his face turn red even though his expression is still the same. She smirked mentally.

"Then why did you even suggested it?"

"I thought that maybe you're the one's who's hungry, I heard your stomach growl when we're playing" she nodded at the waiter when it arrived with her drink.

"It didn't" he said.

"It did, it was so loud, it sounds like 'grroaargoor... girl... grooor... strrrupid worrrrman' like that"

Shinichi smirked, "oh I remember now, it sounded like 'strrupid worrrman' I heard it too" it was actually Shinichi's murmuring.

"See you're hungry, eat up" Shinichi's order arrived, he expected it to be the one slice special choco cake that he ordered, but what arrived on their table was a two layer special vanilla cake.

"What the- I didn't ordered for this" Shinichi stood up when Shiho started to cry loudly.

"I didn't mean to do it!" she said, loud enough for other costumers to hear.

Shinichi looked at her, "what are you talking about?"

Shiho started crying, other costumers were whispering to each other about 'what kind of boyfriend is that?'

Shinichi looked around before bowing down to her level, "what are you talking about?"

"I thought you're going to be happy with my surprise!" she shouted, still crying "it's for our first anniversary after all!" as she wiped her tears, her eyes looked at the sides, they were sympathizing with her. She smirked.

Shinichi looked surprised, "what? This is our first time going out and you're shouting all that lie?" Shinichi said

"There you said it, you're denying me again, is it because I look like this?" she pointed at her face, she also stood up, "you're always hurting me, so I think this is the best time to leave this relationship" she picked her bag and turned around. 'Perfect' she thought.

Shinichi was left there standing with shock written all over his face. He can hear the whispers around him.

"What a bad boy making her cry"

"He got mad for a surprise for their first anniversary, how ill mannered"

"He shouldn't have done that if he's only going to hurt her"

He glared at the door where she disappeared, he left his payment on the table and ran after her.

...

Shiho felt like she just won the lottery, she got her revenge by embarrassing him in front of everyone. She was grinning from ear to ear when someone grabbed her shoulder and spun her around which made her lose her balance, she leaned on her assailant.

"Are you happy now?" oh, so he still followed her. She lifted her hand to his chest.

"Do you really want to hear my answer?" she smirked at him before pushing him away.

She saw his jaw clench, "no" he grabbed her hand and pulled her.

"Hey, I thought this date is already over?" Shiho followed his stride as fast as she could.

"I didn't said that" he continued to pull her.

She didn't talk for the next few minutes while he continued to walk as fast as he can while pulling her.

"We're here" she heard him say.

"Finally, I thought you're going to kill me by walking for a mi-" she stopped. It's beautiful.

He brought her to a park at the part of the city she hasn't been. It was very huge, flowers were planted in a patterned arrangement, the trees were so big and beautiful that the rays of light passing through the gap of the leaves were giving spotlight to the people walking under it, the pathway was made of red, faded bricks that fitted each other perfectly, many people were strolling around the big fountain in the middle and most of them throwing coins in it. She looked at Shinichi, there was a smile on his face.

"I suddenly thought of this place when you ran out of the restaurant" he pulled her to the water fountain, "see the coins? I remember throwing one when I was mad at Saiga. We were playing soccer beside the river when his so called girlfriend passed by, I noticed from the look she is giving me that she likes me, after she left Saiga suddenly shouted at me, of course I shouted back and we started a fight. I didn't talk to him for a week and since I don't have anyone to play with me that day, I decided to stroll around a bit, that's when I found this place. I was enchanted by the flowers and the huge trees, the smile of the people walking around melted my anger towards him, so I went to this fountain and saw those coins, I threw one and wished that I can play again with him tomorrow. And you know what, it came true. He rang the bell and apologized, he said that he was just jealous because the girl was cute, so we made up and played again." he looked at her "I brought you here hoping that it would also melt my anger towards you and yours to me, I was just trying to keep you away from Saiga because... um... maybe if you're swarmed with mad fan girls from his fan club you would ask for your sister to leave him... uh so that's my plan"

Shiho just stared back "I know, it was pretty obvious" she smirked at him "I know you're simple minded despite the fact that you're a popular player"

His eye twitched "didn't I just finished saying something nice?"

"So telling me the bad things your planning is nice?"

"Then tell me about your sister's plan too, he's just using Saiga, right?"

Shiho shook her head, "no she isn't, because I don't have a younger sister"

Shinichi looked confused "what? Then you're only child?"

"Saiga lied about that, she isn't my younger sister, I AM the younger sister I have an older sister at home" wait, is she telling this stalker-look-a-like all this information?

"So who is that red haired girl?"

"About that..." Shiho raised her hand above her head, is it really alright to do this?

Shinichi was waiting for her answer patiently.

Quickly changing her mind, she pulled out a coin from her pocket and threw it in the fountain.

"I wished that you didn't asked that" Shiho turned around.

"hey wait!" Shinichi followed her but not forcing the question since she wished for it. Weird, he was almost sure that he felt something for her in that moment.

He looked at her while walking, she was focused on the people passing by so she probably didn't notice him staring at her. He felt strange, is she this beautiful?

Her black hair was not too short or too long, it was just below her shoulders, but it was neatly combed and it was also shiny. Her face looks soft even with her freckles on her cheeks, her lips were red and moist. She looks different when he saw her for the first time. She suddenly turned to him, his heart skipped beat.

"Don't stare at me like that, you might fall in love with me" she smirked "if you do I'll laugh at you"

"Don't be full of yourself" after a few months of being her frenemy, he discovered something "you won't be laughing anytime soon"

Something wonderful.

There, hope that this chapter is fun to read coz' I really enjoyed writing the last part!

Reviews are still very welcomed!


	7. Chapter 7

Heeey, everyone! Sorry for the long update, I recently lost where the story is going so I have to think over very carefully. But here it is! Thank you for those who are still waiting (if there are any) for the continuation of this story. I'm going to end this story with 10 chapters because I really need to focus only on one, but I hope this makes up for the long time!

Hope you enjoy!

-Chapter 7-

Everyone noticed that the new campus idol, Kudo Shinichi, is now often seen hanging around Miyano Shiho, 2-C's class nerd. Rumors started spreading around that the two are now together, his fan club, the girls, started to act. They started doing things to her, one time when Shiho was sitting on the bench reading her book, they passed behind her after 'accidentally' splashing their drink on her. There was also a time when she was finishing her project before going home, she was at their classroom and was about to go home only to find out that she was locked inside, she didn't scream for help because she know that would give them the satisfaction, so she stayed there for the whole night until the next day. Of course Shinichi doesn't know about it, those girls act when he's not around.

They are currently eating at the tables outside the cafeteria, Shiho, Saiga, and Shinichi. Everyone passing by always spare a glance at the three while the girls are frowning at Shiho.

"Geez, everyone's really watching us" Saiga said while looking at the group of student staring at them from the next table.

"Just let them do what they want" Shinichi said, sipping his juice.

"Oh well," Saiga just shrugged his shoulders "anyway, you said that you had a girlfriend before"

Shinichi finished his juice and threw the empty pack in the trash can nearby.

"Yeah, and she was a complete liar" he said, "all of them"

Saiga and Shiho looked at him.

"All of them?" Saiga repeated.

"Three, I dated three" he placed his hand on his cheek and his arm on the table, obviously looking bored, "the first one said that she's still single then I found out, after a week, that she spent the whole Saturday with his 'boyfriend' because it was their '1st anniversary'"

"That's... harsh" Saiga said.

"The second one said that she was pregnant" Saiga's eyes widened while Shiho just stayed cool "I attended her birthday party then she got me drunk, I passed out. I woke up in her room and she's already awake beside me, completely naked. After a few weeks, she said that she's pregnant. I stayed with her but after a month, I noticed that there's nothing changing. I went to their house to ask her parents directly, knowing that they would know, but they were also surprised. Her parents started shouting at me and her, she confessed that we didn't really 'did' what they were thinking, that was just a set up because she was afraid to lose me"

"That went... way too far" Saiga commented, now munching a potato chip.

"The third was..." Shinichi sighed "well, the reason why I hate your... red haired friend"

Shiho raised her eye brows.

"She dated me just to gain popularity, when she had her own fan club and had almost all the boys going after her... she broke up with me the most interesting way you could imagine" he stared at the leaf that fell on the table "she recorded the conversation we had, I sounded like I was blaming her for something and she sounded like the weak one, of course it was the other way around. Well, being in the broadcasting club like her, you already know what she did"

"You mean she played it all over the school?!" Saiga almost yelled. Shinichi answered with a nod.

"Then everyone started looking at me strangely, I stopped playing the popularity game for a year before resuming this year, most of my classmates enrolled in different schools so I don't think that the few who knew would tell it to other students"

"That's why you hate... my sister" Shiho said.

"Yup, I don't think I can forgive her if she ever hurt Saiga" Shinichi smiled at Saiga.

Saiga put his hand over his heart, "man, I'm touched"

"But what if she's not like that?" Shiho asked, absentminded.

"She has the same air as my last girlfriend, they're also both red heads, so you can't blame me if I see my ex in your friend" as Shinichi spoke, Shiho could see that he's still angry about it. Maybe he still have feelings for the said girl. The last thought pricked her. Weird.

"Why are we talking about this anyway?" Shinichi looked at Shiho, "hey, you should also talk, you always sit there quietly. Why don't you also talk about yourself?"

She put her chin on her palm and her elbow on the table, "it's not as interesting as yours, no point in telling" she stared at the girls walking a few meters away from their table, they're giggling.

Shinichi ruffled his hair, "geez, since we became friends you became sarcastic and cold, is this your normal attitude?"

Shiho sighed, there's no point in hiding this fact anymore, "yes"

Shinichi seemed surprised, "really? I was just joking... when I said that"

"I'm not really the weak person you think I am... I'm just putting an ac-" she stopped, "I mean, I'm just shy to interact with people I'm not close to."

Shinichi just 'oohhhed'

Saiga cleared his throat when the silence stretched further than it should be, "anyway, we will have our game next week, you want to come and watch?"

Shiho just shrugged her shoulder, "sure, whatever"

Shiho's walking home from school, she didn't watch the two play because somethings bothering her. It started after their 'date'. She knew that date was to embarass her in some way or another, so she also prepared a counter attack. She asked him to eat at the restaurant where her sister works, since that day was a week day, her sister's still working in the convenience store, and asked one of the workers she knows to prepare a whole cake opposite of the flavor his companion will order. Well, she succeeded in doing what she wanted. She left before she burst out laughing, his face was so epic that she wanted to take a picture of it and post it on her wall. But he followed her, then he took her to his special place. A place he never tell to anyone, but he told her. Does that mean she's special to him? She shook her head, no, he was just mad and he wanted to show her where he goes when he's mad, there's no special meaning. But there started the weird feeling that kept on bothering her. To no end.

"Miyano!" a voice called from behind. She stopped, her heart started to beat faster than before.

"Kudo, what are you doing here?" she turned around acting like nothings happenning inside her.

"What are you saying? I've been calling your name even before I crossed the street" he said, confused.

"Ah... i- is that so?" she was so busy thinking about her feelings that she didn't notice him calling.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, they started walking again.

Shiho looked away, "none of your business"

"Aw, come on, just tell me" he put his hand on her shoulder, she could feel the warmth his hand is giving off, "it must be interesting, to make you space out like that"

She just brushed off his hand, slightly disappointed about the lost of warmth, "I told you, it's none of your business" she looked at him straight in the eyes, telling him to drop the talk, but the stupid detective was not in the mood to follow her orders. He also stared at her, giving her the 'I-won't-stop-until-you-tell-me' look.

She refused to look away, because that would make him rejoice for winning against her in their fight. She was getting a little uncomfortable, she thought he would already back off but he was still staring at her. Looks like he was really serious, but she won't give up. She tried raising an eyebrow, but earned nothing from him. She glared at him, thinking he would be scared, but created the opposite effect. He smiled. Her eyes widened, and finally averted her gaze to the floor, a blush on her cheeks.

"Ah, I won!" he shouted raising his hands happily, "then, then, then, tell me what were you thinking"

Shiho's still looking at the floor, she held her bag tighter "I was thinking... " she looked at him again "that it's none of your business" then she went ahead, leaving Shinichi confused of her weird behavior.

Shiho closed the door behind her, she put her clasped hand on her chest. After escaping Shinichi, she quickly went home.

"What's this feeling? Why is my heart beating so fast?" she whispered to herself.

"Oh, Shiho-chan, okaeri" Akemi peeked from her room.

Shiho looked at her sister, "nee-chan, why are you here? I mean, don't you have work?" she asked.

"They decided to let me have my break, fortunately, they coincide today" Akemi walked towards her, "Why are you still standing there? Oh, are you having troubles with anything... or someone?" Akemi eyed the hand on her chest as she said the last.

She looked away, putting her hands down, "nothing" Shiho walked past her and entered her room, and she swear she saw her sister giving her a creepy smile.

"Stupid" she threw her bag beside the table and sat on the edge of her bed. Their date kept on repeating in her head, she shook her head to get rid of the unwanted thoughts. "Why do they kept on coming back anyway?" she asked herself, she need to relax and cool down to see this... problem, more clearly, analyzing things is also one of her specialties.

It started after that day, after he brought her to his special place. Maybe she just remembered the place because it was beautiful and her mind is linking it to him, that's a possibility. Maybe she also getting used to his cursed face and she's getting comfortable with him, which is also a possibility but not the best choice. Or maybe she was admiring how clever her plan was to embarrass him and his epic face was rolling in her head, which is bad because it means she's thinking about him. And there's still the last possibility...

"No, no, he's just amusingly stupid that's why"

The door suddenly opened and she turned her head to see who it was.

"Someone's at the door, he's saying he's your friend" Akemi smiled mischievously at her.

She rolled her eyes before answering the person at the door.

'But seriously, who would visit me? Hayagawa-san will be recognized by nee-chan so it's not him, who -' she just finished opening the door and caught a glimpse of who her visitor was.

"Uh... is Miyano Shiho in-"

Shiho closed the door, not letting him finish his sentence. She was leaning on the door like her life depended on it.

Akemi looked at her, puzzled by her actions, "what's wrong Shiho-chan?"

"No- nothing, it's just... I'm not properly dressed to face, uh, him" she looked at her clothes when her sister examined her.

"You're wearing your school uniform" she pointed out, "and since when did school uniforms labeled as 'improper'?" the smile, which is starting to irritate Shiho, showed on Akemi's face "just answer the door"

Shiho thought for a second. 'Is is okay for her to answer him without her disguise?'

'Of course stupid' a voice inside her head said.

She opened the door after a long sigh.

"Uh..." he seemed to be annoyed about the fact that she just slammed the door at his face. His eyebrows furrowed and asked again, "is Miyano Shiho there?"

"Uh... yes" she opened the door wider to let him in.

"Oh, you have a guest" Akemi said, "please, sit down"

Shinichi smiled at Akemi and sat down, "uh... I came to check on Miyano-san... she's acting weird lately and uh... I'm kinda concerned about it?" it came out as a question instead.

Akemi cocked her head to Shiho, "well, she is acting weird when she came in" Akemi turned to Shiho.

"Why don't you tell him what's your problem, Shi-" Shiho clamped her hand on Akemi's mouth to stop her.

"I- I'm going to call Shiho... -neechan" She pulled Akemi to her room. After closing the door she released her.

"What's going on, Shiho-chan?" Akemi crossed her arms and looked at her.

She sighed, she started telling her about it from the start. How she met him and why is she lying to him.

"You're still afraid of him" Akemi put a hand on her shoulder and reassured her, "don't think too much about it, he's a different person, give him a chance"

She just nodded and put on her disguise.

"Miyano-san..." Shinichi stood up, "uh... I came to-"

"I know" she gestured him to sit "then? Why are you concerned?"

Shinichi ruffled his hair and averted his gaze, "because you're acting weird lately and I thought maybe..."

"Maybe?"

"You- you have a problem... or something" his voice faltering.

"I'm perfectly fine, as you see" she smirked at him "is that all?"

Shinichi still avoided looking at her, "uh... also... a- about..." he looked at her in the corner of his eyes, he cleared his throat "uh... are you... uh, free... tomorrow?" Shinichi kept on stuttering, half of it because he's really a shy boy inside and the other half is because he could see Akemi from the kitchen, peeping with a grin on her face.

Shiho cocked her head to the side, "so you're asking me out" she pointed out.

"Kind of..."

"So this is what you really are" Shiho suddenly said, she stood up and stopped in front of him, she held his chin and turned his head to face her, "what an innocent boy" she smirked at him.

A blush made its way to his face, he flailed his arms in front of him making Shiho release him and step back.

"How amusing, maybe I should take a picture of your red face and show it to every-"

"Then I'll take that as a no" Shinichi suddenly stood up, face still red but now holding a serious expression, "I'll see you tomorrow"

Shiho can't seem to snap back from the surprise shift of emotions from him, Akemi was glad enough to do it for her.

"Shiho-chan, what happened? Why did he left? And why did he looked like he was dumped?"

Shiho didn't answer, she just stared at the door where he left.

"Shi~ho-chan" Akemi shook her a bit, which seem to do the trick, she snapped back from her thoughts.

"Huh? No, it's nothing" she waved her off before returning to her room.

...

Shinichi was walking from Shiho's apartment. He stopped after reaching the last step at the bottom of the stairs, he looked back at their apartment before looking at the ground. He shoved his hands in his pockets and kicked the small pebble near his feet.

"Stupid" he started walking away, still thinking about their conversation "I know that she's just joking..." he whispered to himself.

'I can't seem to see it as a joke, she doesn't look like she's joking' he thought, then memories started coming back to him, he shook his head, 'no,no,no! I thought I already got rid of these memories! Why are they coming back?'

"Is it really him?" he heard a whisper behind him.

"Yes it's him, call him" another said.

"Kudo-san?" he turned around to see high school girls, at the same school, smiling at him. Instead of feeling better for the smile, he felt worse.

"Can we take a picture with you?" the first girl said shyly.

"Uh, I'm sorry but I don't want to face a camera or anyone right now" he turned around and left them.

'I'm feeling bad, all of these memories are making my head ache' he put his palm on his forehead, 'I'm also getting a fever, maybe I should just rest and forget about it all over again'

...

Shiho looked at the door for the nth time, students are arriving and some of them are coming from other classrooms to chat to their friends.

"What's wrong, Miyano? You kept on looking at the door" Saiga asked her.

"Kudo's not here" she said, "he's usually here at this time, even if he's still finishing his homework"

"He said he's not coming to school" Saiga leaned back on his seat "he called in, he said he's hot"

"He's always hot" Shiho said absentmindedly, Saiga looked at her, "I mean, he's always in the news, you know, he's hot in the news" she rambled.

Saiga gave her a mischievous grin, "I know, and hot means he has a fever, he caught a cold... not other things" Saiga hummed the last words.

"I thought he's completely immuned to cold"

"That saying again, Shinichi's not stupid, he's just... preoccupied by something" Saiga looked away, "he said something's bothering him... from his... bust, I don't know if that's right, he was really awful that I can't even understand what he's saying"

Shiho just nodded, "where does he live?"

Saiga raised a brow, "why? Oh, you want to take care of him? I'll be glad to tell you" he playfully nudged her, "hey, I really wanted to ask this, are you, possibly, falling for Shinichi?"

Shiho was taken aback but hid it behind her mask, "no, I think I'm the reason for this so I should do something"

"Oh" Saiga was disappointed, "then I'll go with you after school, I'm going to visit him later anyway"

...

After school, Shiho and Saiga went together to Shinichi's house. Saiga rang the bell but no one answered, after waiting a few more minutes, Saiga gave up.

"Maybe he's asleep" Saiga walked a few steps, "we should let him rest"

But Shiho just stood there, staring at the huge house before her. Finally, she unlatched the gate and entered the lawn.

"Oi, oi, Miyano-san!" Saiga called, also entering.

She stopped just before the door, her hand on the door knob, "let's just check him out, just in case" she turned the knob, "maybe he's already dead or some-" Shiho couldn't finish her sentence because someone fell on her, she was able to support herself and the person.

"Kudo!", "Shinichi!" they both exclaimed.

Shinichi tried to open his eyes, he looked up to her, "oh, Miyano, Saiga" he smiled weakly at them.

"Kudo, what happened to you?" she asked Saiga to help her carry him, "you look... gorgeous"

Shinichi snorted, "thanks for the sarcasm, I really need it right now" he coughed.

They carried Shinichi upstairs, back to his bed. Shiho asked Saiga to fetch a small basin with water and a towel.

"I thought you wouldn't visit" Shinichi said hoarsely, he coughed.

"I wasn't supposed to," she lied "Hayagawa-kun said he was going so I decided to tag along" Shiho turned to the door, Saiga just entered with the things she asked for.

"Man, you look awful, Shinichi" Saiga shook his head.

"Thanks" he sniffed.

Shiho started wiping Shinichi's arms with the wet towel, while Saiga kept on teasing Shinichi. The hours went by without them noticing. Shiho was cooking dinner for the three of them when Saiga asked her if she's okay alone. Seems like there's an emergency at their house and he was needed immediately. She nodded and continued cooking.

"Hey, this is great" Shinichi said after tasting the corn porridge, "you said you couldn't cook"

Shiho sat on the chair beside his bed, "who said I couldn't? You just made that up"

He finished the food and thanked Shiho for it.

"Man, it's been long since I tasted something that good" he looked at her and smiled, "thanks"

Shiho was flattered by his words, her sister always praise her cooking but it's still different if other people say it... especially him? She shook her head.

"No need to thank me, it's natural to help people who are in need"

"What? Now you sounded like I was some beggar, I can't belive I just praised your cooking" Shinichi said.

"Well, I didn't asked for it" she smirked at him. Then they started laughing.

Shiho can't remember when she laughed like that, maybe when she was still a kid. She feels safe when she's around him, even if he looks like her stalker and she's still taking precautions, but there's something about him that tells her silently that everything's going to be fine. She doesn't know how he does that but she likes it.

After a few seconds they stopped and stared at each other... until Shiho broke the silence.

"Well, it looks like you're already fine" she stood up, "I should take my leave also" but Shinichi held her back.

"Wait" the flushed teen said, "uh... can you stay longer? I... I need company"

Shiho looked at him, he was asking her to stay. Well, she doesn't have anything to do that night, might as well accept his invitation... but, with a little fun first.

"Oh, the great campus' idol's asking me to stay longer?" she smirked at him.

Shinichi blushed harder, adding the blush brought by his fever, "well, you're not boring to be with and I really like your presence here" the last few words were already a whisper.

"What was that?" Shiho asked.

"No- nothing, please, stay" now he looked serious.

Shiho was about to play with him again but he pulled her hand making her fall on him. He hugged her frozen figure before whispering again.

"Please, stay" he hugged her tighter.

"Ku... Kudo" her smirk falling. Being wrapped inside his arms, she could feel her resistance falter, his warm body so close to him is making her feel so safe and calm. Which, in her opinion, is not good. She should maintain her distance from him, not only because she's loosing her focus on hiding from her stalker but also about the foreign feelings invading her chest. She moved her hand on his chest to push him away...

"Please... Shiho"

She closed her eyes, her hands falling back to her sides before wrapping them around him, hugging him.

"Well, you're really persistent" she whispered, a smile graced her lips.

"What's your answer?" he asked, still not letting her go.

"I'll stay"

…

How is it? Is it good? I don't know what to say, I'm not really a talkative person, so please leave a review and tell me what you think! And thank you for those who reviewed the last few chapters, I really appreciate it!


	8. Chapter 8

I'm SOOO sorry for the late update. I was having a hard time thinking how would this go and I just finished this one. I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed this story, roankun, purebloodragdoll, Enji86, XMyLifeIsADisasterX, staticpulsed, IIorangeII, Kudo2315, T-4 Bacteriophag, and white-lily00. Thank you all for reviewing! I really appreciate it. ^^

Here's chapter 8.

Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan

-Chapter 8 -

Shiho was waken by the sound of snoring. She rubbed her eyes before opening them. She lifted her

head to see Shinichi, still sleeping, was the source of the sound. She let a small smile grace her lips,

seeing him sleep like a kid. She sat there, memorizing his face, before standing up to wash her face in

the bathroom. She turned the faucet and let the water wet her face, happenings from last night came

back to her memory.

-Flashback-

"I'll stay" she replied, she could feel his hug on her tighten and he buried his face on her neck.

"Hey," Shinichi whispered, his warm breath tickling her neck, "you smell nice"

She rolled her eyes, even though he can't see it, the smile still on her face "of course, what did you

expect?"

Shinichi chuckled, he pulled away but held her gaze. His hand reached for her glasses. Shiho backed a

little, making sure that he doesn't notice it. He removed her glasses.

"You look beautiful" that was enough to make her heart beat like crazy, she stared at him, a smile on his

lips. She tried to get her glasses again but Shinichi moved his hand away. "No" he said.

Shiho glared at him, "give it back"

Shinichi shook his head, "you look more beautiful without your glasses, Miyano"

Shiho averted her gaze when his smile appeared again, she glared at the innocent pillow beside her. She

liked it. His smile. She hated to admit it but she's a sucker for his smiles. But this is the first time he

said something nice to her. About her. It didn't have the same impact when he smile at her... because it

hit harder than that.

She opened her hand before him but still glaring at the pillow, a light blush appeared on her cheeks, "j...

just give it back"

Shinichi laughed, he gave her a low five, "this is the first time I saw you like that, you look cute"

Shiho's blush darkened, she took her hand back and lowered her head more so that her bangs hid her

eyes. Shinichi's laughter ringing in her ears like a broken recorder.

"Hey, look" he called, Shiho didn't lifted her head, "are you mad?" she could feel that he's trying to

look at her face. She didn't replied. She hated him alright, she hated him that night. She didn't like

what she's feeling, it's making her vulnerable, weak... but at the same time strong and secured. And she

hates it because she's getting confused.

She snapped back to reality when she felt his hand on her chin, slowly raising it to look at him. She is

now staring at his blue eyes, similar to the color of the deep sea. She realized that he was wearing her

glasses, maybe the reason why he called.

"Are you mad?" he asked again, his hand still on her chin, afraid that she might lower her head again. His

serious eyes staring at hers, observing.

"No" she said.

He sighed, "I thought you were" he lowered his hand. "Anyway, I like your glasses"

She stared at him. He is now in front of her stalker look-alike without her glasses and yet... she felt

nothing. No fear. It seems like her paranoia vanished. All of it.

"Hey, you're staring again"

Shiho blinked, "I am? I was j- just thinking how stupid you look while wearing my glasses"

He looked at her, his eyes half lidded "well, you're wearing this everyday"

"You said I look beautiful" She remembered him saying, and she can't help but smile.

Shinichi blinked at her smile, "yeah, I did" he looks serious.

Silence passed by. They were staring at each other.

It was her who broke their staring contest. She tried to run away from the confusing feelings that

night but she failed. He made her feel happy and it's been a long time since she felt that way. She smiled

at him, the sweetest and most sincere smile she had given him.

It's time to return the favor.

She reached for his hair and ruffled it, Shinichi just let her.

"Just kidding" she said after making his hair a mess, "you look good with glasses on"

Shinichi smiled.

"Reminds me of a small boy in a manga" Shiho added. Shinichi frowned.

"You mean I look childish" instead of replying, Shiho just laughed. Her first laugh after a long time. She

doesn't care if this man before her is her stalker's brother, cousin, neighbor, or acquaintance. She

doesn't even give a damn if he turns out to be his stalker after all. All she cared about is that she's

happy with him and he's making her feel that she's special, even though her diguise doesn't look

attractive, he makes her feel that she's the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

-Flashback end-

"Doesn't that sounded that I like him?" she whispered after realizing what she just thought about him.

She like him.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"I like him" Shiho said. Her heart started to beat faster than normal, her brain kept on denying it and

her heart is fighting it. "I like him" she repeated, this time, her heart won. It made her realize it.

She blushed and looked away from the mirror, "I like him" she whispered.

...

"Morning" Shinichi greeted Shiho while entering the kitchen, he poured some coffee on his mug before

sitting on the chair, opposite of her.

Shiho just gave a nod. Her gaze fixed on her mug's handle.

Shinichi seem to notice her unusual behavior. He sipped his coffee before asking.

"Something wrong?"

Shiho averted her gaze from the handle to the floor. After realizing that she likes him, she decided

that she will tell him about her secret and end the lies once and for all. Well, it is easier said than done.

"A... actually, there is something..." she refused to look at him.

Shinichi cocked his head to the side, ignoring his coffee and giving her his full attention.

"I... uh, I..." the voices inside her head is still debating whether to tell him or not. Thinking about it, it is

really easy to tell him that she's just in disguise and she's hiding a secret. But what bothers her is,

would he accept it? Telling him that would be telling him that she's lying to him the whole time. That

she's just a fake. And if her stalker knows about it...

"Hey, are you okay? You look pale" Shinichi changed his seat, he sat beside her.

Shiho finally looked up, giving him a reassuring smile, she just waved her hand before her and shook her

head.

"I'm fine"

"But you're pale" Shinichi felt her forehead, "hey, your temperature is rising. You caught my cold"

"I'm fine," Shiho stood up, she shook a little before grabbing the chair for support. "I just need a little

rest". Great, now she's sick.

Shinichi helped her to the couch and let her lie on it. He told her to stay put. As if she could run away,

she can't even walk. Shinichi returned with a small basin with water and a towel. He squeezed the towel

after soaking it with water and dabbing it on her forehead.

"Is your sister home? I'll call her for you" Shinichi opened his phone.

Shiho stopped him, he looked at her, confused.

"I'll just walk home, I feel better" she removed the towel and stood up, she still swayed a little but she

can handle herself.

"Geez, don't push yourself too much" Shinichi said holding her for support.

"Well, lying down like a vegetable won't help either" she pushed him away, her face was graced with red

color.

"Then I'll just accompany you back-" the phone rang. They both turned their heads on the direction of

the telephone.

"I'll be right back" he jogged to the phone.

Shiho rolled her eyes, she picked her bag beside the couch and walked out of the door. Shinichi didn't

noticed her leaving because the phone is in the room to the right. She prefer to walk alone because

walking with him will probably make her fever worse. Her confused brain is making her sick. She

stopped walking and leaned on the wall. She's near the convenience store her sister works at.

"It's really easy to say than to do it, huh?" she whispered. She always make fun of the people who hide

secrets and too scared to tell it. Now she has a good idea why it is hard. She held her head, her fever

rising her vision blurring. She continued walking, using the wall as support, she managed to enter the

store.

"Shiho-chan!" Akemi shouted after seeing her. She knew nothing after that.

...

"You... you lied to me" Shinichi said, his eyes staring at the wig she just removed.

"I'm sorry" she whispered while looking at the ground.

"I thought you're different, I thought you're better than them" Shinichi couldn't help but say it.

Tears started forming, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." she doesn't know why but it's the only thing she could

say.

"Miyano Shiho" she looked up, "good bye" Shinichi turned his back to her.

...

"NO!" she sat right up, looking around the room. "A dream" she whispered, then she just noticed that

she was crying. She felt the fear and the pain like it was real. And she hated it. She wiped her tears,

and at the same moment, the door blasted open revealing Shinichi and Akemi.

"Shiho-chan, are you alright" Akemi rushed to her side, "we heard your scream down stairs."

"I'm okay, nee-chan" she smiled at her, "I just had a bad dream"

Akemi kept on asking Shiho about her fever, is she okay, or is she hungry.

"Uh, I'll just wait downstairs" Shinichi closed the door.

"So," Akemi suddenly became serious, "what was your dream about?"

"Something about... a- about me falling"

"Shiho-chan" she looked at Akemi, "you're lying"

She stared at her sister before sighing in defeat, her sister always know when she is lying.

"I dreamt about... about..." she looked away, "Kudo" She expected her sister to be excited and noisy

about it.

"I knew it" was all she said. Her head snapped back to look at her sister.

"Knew?" since when?, she added in her thoughts.

"Since he visited you, I noticed that you're acting weird and disorganized. You're clumsy when you're

around him, you're also talking to much when you're with him but you're really a quiet person." she held

her hand, "you like him and I'm happy for you"

What's the point of denying? She already admitted that when she told her about her dream.

"But there's still a problem?" she said.

Akemi just stayed silent, nodding at her to go on.

"I can't tell him my secret"

"Why? You just tell him what you need to say, he'll accept it, eventually"

"But if my stalker knows about it... "

Akemi smiled at her, "I think you're confused by something" Akemi held her hand, "are you really afraid

that your stalker will know about it or are you afraid that he won't love you back because you lied to

him."

Shiho didn't answer. Her thoughts and her feelings are opposing each other. She doesn't know anymore.

She's still afraid that her stalker will find out but she feels that it's okay to tell him. She trust him.

She knew that he would protect her. Or is it just her? There it is again, she's doubting herself.

"I don't know" came her answer.

"Then you need to find the answer to that" Akemi stood up, "I'll tell Kudo-san to leave you alone for

the day, besides, he still have to attend school, is that okay?"

She nodded. She also need the time.

"Take care" the door closed with a soft click.

...

It was 12 noon, Shiho was cooking her lunch when someone rang the bell.

"Who is it?" she said through the intercom.

No answer.

"Stupid kids" she returned to the kitchen. Kids these days, playing with the doorbell is their hobby. She

just shook her head and continued stirring.

She was almost finished cooking her food when she heard a crash from the basement.

'Thief?' she thought, 'who's stupid enough to rob a house in the middle of the day?' She grabbed a

ladle, for weapon, and cautiously approached the stairs to the basement.

"Darn!" she heard the thief shout.

"A shouting thief, nice" she waited behind the wall gripping the ladle tighter. She could hear the

footsteps coming closer.

'One more' she thought.

When the foot of the thief stepped on the same floor she's standing, she waved her ladle to smash him

on the face when her eyes reached the thief's face. She froze.

The 'thief' looked at her, a creepy smile, for her, appeared on his lips.

"Shiho-chan" he greeted, "did you miss me?"

…

Oh my gosh! He found her! What should she do! Shinichi's still not home and Akemi is still at work! No! NO!NOOOO! Sorry for overreacting as this story is coming to an end. I know, I know, it's not that long coz' I don't really know how to write long stories without making it boring. So? How is it? Leave a review for suggestions and if you see something wrong, like grammar or such, please feel free to tell me. Review also for what you think about it!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! I'm back! I'm sorry for not updating fast enough. I just lost the first idea but I'm glad I did because this is better than the first one I thought! My bad memory came handy at last! Hehehe ;3. Anyway, thank you for those people who read this story and especially for those who reviewed, without you I would have left this story unfinished. Thank you very much! To **Hai-edogawa**, don't worry I won't! ^^

Well, enough blabbing and to the story!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own DC.

-Chapter 9-

"Miyano, tadaima!" Shinichi shouted as he entered his house, he chuckled "like a couple, huh"

No answer.

"Oi, Miyano, still sleeping?" he walked upstairs. He knocked on her door. Still no answer.

"I'll open it" he slowly opened the door. The creek from the door made his heart pound faster, he felt that something is not right. He shook the thought away. She's safe. He looked at the bed.

Nothing.

"Miyano!" he opened the door and searched the whole room. but he found nothing.

"Miyano!" he searched every room in his house but still no trace of her.

"Miyano! Oi, where are yo-" he stopped. Is that...

He quickly ran to the basement stairs. He crouched down and touched the stained floor. His eyes widened when he realized what it is. The thought's that bugging him came back.

"Miyano!" he ran all over the house to find her. He searched every room, every corner of the house.

"Damn! Where are you?" he returned to where the blood is. _'Calm down, Shinichi'_ he told himself. After taking a few deep breaths he tried to think about her whereabouts.

"The blood first pooled here so the culprit must have used the underground door to enter" he looked at the dark stairs, "and stupid to enter in the afternoon". He returned his gaze to the blood. "Next is here, and the trail stops here" he winced, imagining Shiho wounded and bleeding. What if she's tortured more? What if she's already-

"No, no, no, don't even think about it" he shook his head. He quickly ran out of the house to find her.

"Shinichi-kun, what's wrong?" his neighbor, Agasa Hiroshi, who just returned from the supermarket asked him.

"I'm looking for Miyano, you know, the girl I was talking about"

"Miyano? You mean the girl with glasses?"

"Yes, did you see her?"

Hakase seem to think for a second, "Yeah, if my memory serves me right..." he opened the gate, "I saw her running, I don't know why because I just caught a glimpse of her, she went that way"

"Thanks Hakase"

"You want to go in?" Hakase offered.

"No, I need to find her quick, she might be in danger" he was about to run but Hakase stopped him. Shinichi looked at him.

"Danger?"

"I don't have time to explain and I think I can't explain it without confusing you, I'll just tell you the story after I find her" he took a step but was stopped again.

"Then let me help you" Hakase said with determination.

...

"Miyano! Miyano!" he ran around the place, carrying a picture, he asked if the shop keepers saw her.

"No, I haven't. I've been standing here from morning but nothing" the old shop keeper shook his head.

"Thank you"

He didn't stopped asking. He's going desperate every second. His imagination going wild with 'what if' scenarios. He stopped, catching his breath.

"Where are you?"

"Nii-chan" a kid, probably 7 or 8, was pulling at his shirt. He crouched down.

"What is it?" he smiled at him, the kid smiled back. He suddenly remembered that Shiho like kids, especially if they smile.

"Why are you running around? Are you playing?" the kid asked innocently.

He put his hand on the kid's head.

"No. Nii-chan is searching for someone"

"Mhh" the kid opened the lollipop he got from the candy machine beside them, "is it your mother?"

He smiled, "no" he showed the picture, "I'm searching for her because she's... lost"

"Ah..."

"Did you see her?" he asked, hoping he would answer yes.

"No" the kid shook his head.

Shinichi slumped, "ah, is that so?"

"But she looked like my mom"

"Your mom wears glasses?"

"Mhh" he nodded, "ah, but she doesn't have black-black on her face"

"You mean freckles" he smiled. He's losing hope in finding her, he thought this kid saw her but he guess it only happen in movies and stories.

"Then, where is your mother?" he looked around.

The kid suddenly frowned, "she left me, I was following her then she... she disappeared" the kid started crying.

_A disappearance?_

"How did you lose her? She's not holding your hand?"

"She left me by the bakery, she said she'll just buy something over there" the kid pointed at the busy shop.

"Maybe she left you there because she doesn't want you to get hurt by other people there, or you might get lost"

"I know, but I saw her walk pass by me... she was carried by a man, and it was not my papa!" he cried more, "maybe... maybe something bad happened... to... to mama" he cried out loud. "I followed her and then I lost her here, I'm waiting for her to come back"

Shinichi hugged the kid, stroking his head gently to comfort him, "shh, don't worry, your mama will come back. I'll just ask a policeman to take you home first, okay? You wait for mama at your house"

The kid wiped his tears, he nodded.

"You'll find mama?"

He smiled at him, "of course"

...

"Miyano! Miyano!"

Shinichi was able to determine the possible locations. The woman being carried was not the kid's mother but Shiho. A man was with him, the culprit. But why would he carry her and bring her with him? If he was a thief, he would have stabbed her, steal, and run away. If he was a murderer he would just kill and run away. But the culprit was different. First, he broke into the house then stabbed her, she was able to run away but he possibly caught on her. After making her unconscious, he carried her. Why?

Why go through all the hard work?

He stopped before an hospital, he leaned on a post catching his breath. If the culprit stabbed her then he brought her with him, he will possibly bring her to a hospital since Shiho can't tell them that the man who brought him is the culprit because she's unconscious. He could have left her there and leave.

...

"SHIT! Why?" he smashed the reception desk at the last hospital the man possibly brought her. "Are you sure there's no one like that?" he shouted at the receptionist.

"Ye- yes, I'm su... sure, sir" the receptionist lowered her head, afraid of Shinichi's wrath.

"DAMN! DAMN! DAMN!" he repeatedly smashed his hand on the marble desk. He needs to think fast! What now? He hit a dead end again.

"Sir, would you please leave, you're disturbing the patients" a guard said.

"Shut up!" he snapped. He glared at the guard, but the guard stood his ground.

"Sir, if you would just, please, walk out of that door and go home"

"I said shut-" he stopped.

_Walk out? Go home?_

He quickly ran out of the hospital and went to the place where he met the little kid.

_'I see, I know where she is'_ he thought. He looked around. The bakery was on the other side of the road which is a few meters away from his right. Then the other side... apartments. If the culprit is walking, as the kid said, then he doesn't care if she'll die or not as long as she's with him. A stalker. But how'd she get a stalker? Well, he's not saying she's ugly or something...

"She's... beautiful" he whispered, a blush on his face. He shook his head. "I must think rationally, I shouldn't be distracted"

Ahem. Well, all the girls who have stalkers, he saw on the news, were all doll like. White, creamy skin, cute, beautiful and famous, be it school or in showbiz. But Miyano is not famous. She is beautiful, he admit, but he thinks that it's not enough to have a stalker. Maybe her boyfriend? A yandere?

He frowned. Imagining Shiho with another man doesn't please him at all. And thinking about couples, there are things they do when their emotions get the best of them...

He shook his head, he can't afford to be distracted now. He's so close to figuring out where her exact location is. He shouldn't think about... useless things like that.

He was near the apartments. There are two of them. After checking the entrance of the apartments, he could say that he'll have a hard time finding her. They are all full. twenty three floors, all full.

...

"Eh? No, haven't seen them" the guard said when he asked the first apartment.

"No, nothing weird like that. I'm sure I would remember it" the guard said at the second apartment.

Shinichi left the building. Not surprised about the statements. He could have used the fire exit and no one would notice him. He hit a dead end again.

"Think Shinichi, think!" he closed his eyes, replaying the whole day from the morning till now. _'Anything, anything would help!'_ he thought.

Where would he stay? Apartments. Pretty expensive apartments. Apartments? He pulled something from his pocket. His gaze shifted from the object on his hand to the apartment.

"That one!" he quickly ran to it but stopped after a few steps. He doesn't know which room, and the guard said he didn't saw anything unusual. Wait a minute? He went to the guard and asked again. The guard was surprised at the question Shinichi asked, nevertheless, he answered.

"Yes, there was one. I was surprised, measuring the distance, it was really weird". the guard looked at him, " a friend of yours?"

Shinichi smiled, his trademark smile after a mystery, "no, but I'm sure he'll be surprised to see me"

The guard was baffled by his answer. Seems like there's a deeper meaning to it.

"Then, what floor and room number?" he asked the guard.

"Twelfth floor, room 121"

Shinichi's smile widened.

He found her

…

Finally, Shinichi found her. What happened to Shiho? Abducted by her stalker, and possibly… killed?! NOOOOO! Anyone guessed what he asked the guard? It is pretty obvious, actually. Hehe. You can guess though.

Last chapter will be up soon… I guess. ^^;

Again, thanks for the people who reads and reviews, not only my stories but also others, they make our day and gives us the will to do much better.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi! This is the last chapter as promised, I updated fast enough (I hope I did) because I can't also wait to finish this story! Did that… make sense? Never mind. Thank you all for those who read and reviews this story! Thank you very much!

Let's cut the introductions and to the story!

Disclaimer: I NO OWN DC! ^^

-Chapter 10-

_"Shiho-chan, do you still remember me?"_

_"N... no..."_

_"Shiho-chan, why did you leave?"_

_"Get a... away" she closed he eyes tightly._

_"I love you so much, why don't you accept it?"_

_"No, no, no!" she covered her ears, "I don't want to hear it!"_

_"Shiho-chan, why don't you accept it? WHY?!"_

_"No..." she couldn't do anything, her body won't respond._

_"Why? What part of me you do not like? Answer me!"_

_"Help..." tears slowly escaped from her eyes, "Kudo..."_

_"Answer me!" her stalker raised his hand, the knife reflecting the light, "ANSWER ME!"_

...

"No!" Shiho winced, she slowly opened her eyes. She felt her wounds covered in bandages, her clothes different from the one she wore earlier. She sat down, the blanket falling down on the bed. "Where..."

"You're awake" a low, creepy voice whispered. Shiho whipped her head to the lamp on the table, the only light source of the room.

The man stood up, "I thought you're going to die, I was readying my knife, you see" he raised his knife.

Shiho froze. He got her, she can't escape now.

"I love the way your blood covered the knife, the once silver blade turned red, your favorite color"

A gasp escaped her lips, she needs to get away. But where? How?

He walked towards her and stopped just before the bed, the light behind him making shadows all over his face. Shiho looked at him with wide eyes.

"Shiho-chan" he whispered, feeling the name.

Shiho shivered, just him saying her name can make her numb with fear.

He sat beside the bed, Shiho pulled the blanket closer to her. She tried to back away but something tugged on her wrist.

"What...?" her wrists were tied by a rope, she didn't noticed it before. Her ankles are also tied. She was fixed to the bed.

"Oh, I did it you so you won't get away. You're mine, Shiho-chan" a smile appeared on his lips, he slowly reached for her face. Shiho tried her best to avoid the contact, but being fixed to the bed, the best thing she could do is look away.

"You're beautiful, Shiho-chan" he said softly, yet, she felt his words stabbing her heart with more fear.

"I already removed your disgusting disguise for you, it doesn't suit you at all" he stroked her cheeks with his finger.

"S... stop"

"Huh? What did you say?"

"Just let me go" she prevented herself cry in front of him.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" he forced her to look at him.

"Stop!"

**Slap!**

He held her roughly by the shoulders. Shiho couldn't hold her tears anymore, her wounds hurting and bleeding.

"Why don't you accept my love!?" he slapped her again, "I sacrificed so many things for you!" he slapped her harder, making her fall on the bed. He grabbed her hair so she's looking at her, her tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Then you left me with no choice" he reached for the knife he put on the table, "I'll just send you first then I'll follow you, that way you'll have no choice but stay with me!" he raised the knife to stab her...

Shiho closed her eyes. All the years of running and hiding was useless. He still found her. She suddenly remembered Shinichi. She smiled sadly.

_'It's your fault, Kudo'_ she thought, _'making_ _me comfortable in your presence... making me feel special...'_

Time passed by slowly, _'so this is how it feels... dying'_ she opened her eyes only to see the knife making a slow progress, making her remember every moment of it. Making her remember things unfinished.

_'Too bad there's no time, huh?'_ the knife was a few inches from her, _'to say goodbye to them'_ she closed her eyes again. _'Goodbye nee-chan, goodbye...'_

_'Shinichi'_

...

Shinichi was annoyed, as he run up the stairs up to the twelfth floor, he cursed the damn elevator for breaking down on a crucial time.

"Damn, Miyano be safe" he took two steps at a time, good thing his legs are fit for running.

He reached his destination floor and slammed the door open. He ran through the hallway looking at the room numbers on the door.

"119, 120, 121!" he stopped, he was about to kick the door open when he remembered the stalker has weapon. He could kill her in an instant. He gritted his teeth. He need to do it slowly.

He knocked on the door, acting cool as always even though he felt like he's going to kill the person who'll answer the door.

After a few minutes, the door slowly opened, revealing a foreigner about his age.

"Yes?" he spoke English.

"Uh..." did he got the number wrong? He looked at the number on the door, _'it's 121, what's happening here?'_

"I'm looking for someone" he answered in English, "a woman this tall, black hair and wearing glasses"

The man seem to think about it, "no, I haven't seen her"

"Oh, uh, can I take a look inside? She gave me this room number anyway"

The man opened the door, "sure, go ahead"

He looked at the foreigner suspiciously before entering, the living room and the dining area are one, the kitchen at the back and two doors for one room and the bathroom.

_'There's not much extra space to hide a person'_ he looked around the room, the living room doesn't have large furniture, only the television stand and the television, the table in front of it, the end table and the vase on top of it.

"Can I look at your bedroom?"

"Go ahead"

He slowly opened the door, he clicked the lights open. The room was... normal. Nothing unusual in his view. He checked under the bed, nothing. In the cabinets, nothing. He checked every place that can hide a person but nothing came out.

"Are you done already? I still have things to do" the man said after entering the room while looking at his watch.

_'Damn! I can't find her anywhere'_ did he deduced it wrong? Where did he go wrong?

"Uh, I'll just call you if I find her" he gave Shinichi a piece of paper, "write your number here"

He accepted and wrote his number.

_'Where is she? I'm sure she's here, I don't know where else she could be'_ he was led by the foreigner out of the room.

"I hope you find her" the man said. He turned around to ask the guard again...

"Tch, annoying"

He turned around facing the now closed door. Surprise written all over his face.

"J... Japanese?" he was sure it was not English, the foreigner can speak his language.

He had this suspicion about him, he was very cool in showing a complete stranger his room. He let him in without hesitation. He didn't say a word when he's checking his room. Wait. He wasn't with him when he checked the room. He only entered when he was** FINISHED** checking the room, asking him to leave. That means he was in the living room... waiting for him? Who would let someone rummage through his room without looking? He could have stolen something and he wouldn't know. His suspicion grew.

"When I entered, he was standing by the door, he didn't move an inch from there, he just let me check the whole room. When I entered the room he followed me after a few minutes..." he held his chin, thinking deeply. "He answered the door after a few minutes... he could have hidden her, but where?"

"Ah..." he didn't checked the kitchen much, he just looked if there's someone on the floor, the cabinets and the refrigerator is too small for a person to fit in even if their legs are curled.

"What is this feeling?" he closed his eye, he felt that he missed the bull's eye, he missed a very important detail.

_**"I met her in U.S."**_

Shinichi's eyes snapped open.

"So, that's why..."

_**The foreigner led him out of the door...**_

Shinichi can't believe he was tricked. He ran back to the room and slammed the door.

"Open up!"

The foreigner opened the door with an annoyed expression, "what is it? She's not here okay, I'll just- whoa! Hey!"

He pushed his way in and checked the kitchen floor. His eyes widened.

**Blood.**

There's blood on the floor. He entered the bedroom.

"Miyano..." he was sure it was her, he ran to her side, "Miyano!" he pulled the blanket covering her.

"Miyano?!" it was not her, Shiho didn't have red hair, it was her younger sister.

"How dare you!" he looked at the door, the foreigner now held a knife in his hand, his face twisted into a frightening expression.

"How dare you approach Shiho like that!" the man bellowed.

"Shiho?" he looked at the woman.

"Yeah, Shiho, MY Shiho! No one can get her but me, I already sent her to the other world so no one can have her but me!"

Shinichi was petrified. Sent to the other world? No way. There's no way...

"I was about to follow her but you interrupted. I let you go but you returned..." he slashed the wall with his knife, the wallpaper peeled a little. "I guess I should send you to the other world too... but in hell!" the man charged at him hacking him with the knife. He barely escaped, his sleeve ripped.

"No one-" He jumped at Shinichi burying the knife on the floor, "no one!" he glared at Shinichi as he pulled the knife.

_'Shit!'_ Shinichi thought.

"You know her, that means you're trying to take her away from me" he took a heavy step forward.

"No, I'm not taking her away from you, you don't own her in the first place! No one owns her! **AHHG!**" he was stabbed on his right arm. He was able to get out of the room and in the living room.

"No one owns her? Heh, words coming from a thief, I** OWN** her!" he charged at Shinichi again.

Shinichi was able to ready himself from this, he lifted the table to obstruct his way. As the stalker pushed the table away, Shinichi already ran to his side knocking the knife out of his hands.

"AARRGH, DAMN YOU!" the stalker punched him in the face, he was able to dodge it but he wasn't ready for the weapon the stalker revealed.

"Move and I'll blast your brains out!" he pointed a gun at him.

"Tch!" Shinichi glared at him, he stood up and raised his hands. He looked at the room where Shiho was, he can't save her. He was too late to save her. He felt useless. He couldn't even escape from this insane-

Shinichi smiled sadly, he lowered his hands to his side. How foolish of him, he should have used it before.

"Raise your hands! Raise it or I'll kill you!" the pulled the trigger a little.

"It's too late, huh" he raised his sleeve revealing his watch, "wake up in jail"

"Wha-"

**Clank! Blag!**

Shinichi lowered his head, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Shiho" a tear trailing down his cheek.

...

**A/N:** WHAT! Shiho is dead! WHY? Who killed her?! Who wrote this story?! Eh, me? Hehehe, ^^;

Don't worry, because the story is not done yet! xD

Ok, back to the story!

...

Shinichi looked at the sleeping stalker on the floor. He was too late. He walked into the room.

"Shiho" he sat beside the bed, he brushed a few strands of her hair from her face, "heh, you're really beautiful, too bad you got a stalker" he fought the tears back but he can't fight the pain he's feeling, his tears fell.

"Shiho!" he hugged her tightly, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you"

A groan was heard.

"Eh?" he pulled away, he saw her expression, she winced.

"Shiho, Shiho!" she's not dead! He quickly carried her, supporting her back while his other hand behind her knee. Then he noticed she's only wearing a t-shirt for her top and... only panties. He blushed. He grabbed the blanket and covered her with it.

"Don't worry Shiho, I'll save you now"

...

"It's a good thing you came in time" Akemi said serving him tea.

"Well, I was a bit late... if I came home earlier, this wouldn't have happened" he said accepting the tea.

Akemi sat beside him, she looked at Shiho, who was sleeping on the bed. He was able to run to the nearest hospital and get the nurses to attend to her before calling Akemi.

"The doctors found the nurse that treated her, they said that Shiho-chan's stalker and the nurse were college buddies"

"Why didn't he told the guard anything?"

"He said that the woman was chased by a killer and his friend was able to save her, his friend also told him not to tell anyone." Akemi took a sip of her tea.

"Mhh"

"By the way, it was amazing you thought about all of that"

"The what?"

"Where Shiho-chan was, you came home and she was already gone right?"

"Ah, I found her blood at home and assumed she was attacked, Hakase, my neighbor, said that he saw her and I went to the place. I asked around but no one saw her except for a small boy, who thought Shi- ahh, Miyano was her mother" he saw Akemi smile.

"Go ahead, you can call her by name, it's fine by me"

Shinichi blushed, "th- then, I asked the hospitals around that area if someone brought a wounded woman but not one said yes. I was about to lose hope when I heard the guard said _'walk out'_ and _'go_ _home'_, the kid also said that he saw the man _'walking'_ past him. So I thought maybe it was a stalker, walking around with a wounded person, not caring if it will survive or not.

"I followed the direction where the kid saw the man walk to and found two apartments. I was able to narrow it down to the apartment where she was because of this" Shinichi revealed a key, "ah, I got this when I bumped on a girl on the first day of class, I never thought it was Shi... Shiho until that moment" he blushed, mentioning her name.

Akemi smiled at him thinking how cute they would be, Shiho and Shinichi, as a couple.

_'They would end up teasing each other every day, I guess?'_ she thought

"I know that it was that apartment but not the room where she was. I remembered that she was wounded and not brought to a hospital, I asked the guard if a nurse came by and he said yes, I asked what floor and room he visited. The guard seemed surprised so he ended up telling me the number" he smiled at her while scratching the back of his head.

"Wow, that's amazing, you're like a detective"

"Well, I like mysteries since I was little"

Silence

Shinichi looked at Shiho, her black hair now gone revealing a short reddish brown hair. Her fake freckles removed. She was in disguise to hide from her stalker. That's why she was very scared when she first saw him, he looked like her stalker. He suddenly remembered that she was about to tell him something. Is this is what she wanted to say?

"Miyano-san"

"You can call me Akemi, Kudo-san"

"Ah, then you can call me Shinichi too, I guess"

She smiled, "what is it, Shinichi-kun?"

"Since when did she wear her disguise?"

"Hmm, I guess when we're still living in U.S. She was attacked by her stalker when she was left alone in our house. She continued studying with her disguise before we moved in Japan. Why?"

Shinichi looked away, "nothing"

"Do you hate her?"

"Huh?" he looked at her.

"Do you hate her?"

Shinichi looked down, "she lied to me, I know I looked like her stalker but she could have told me so I could protect her. She knew I was tricked thrice but she still lied to me. I 'm hurt that she did because I thought that she's... different."

"So, do you hate her?"

"She lied to me"

"That's not an answer, Shinichi-kun"

He looked at Shiho again, "I... I don't"

She knew it.

"I could never hate her, she did many things that can make me mad but it doesn't last. Whenever I turn around and find her there it just... disappears. Then I find myself smiling at her again."

"I'm going to let you in a little secret" Shinichi looked at her, "you know, someone out there feels the same way as you do" Akemi said this while staring at Shiho. Shinichi followed her gaze.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this but I guess it's alright"

Shinichi nodded. He get what she wanted to say.

All that is left is to wait for her to wake up.

...

_"Shiho! I'm sorry that I couldn't save you"_

She faintly heard someone whisper in her ears. Was that a dream? She thought she was going to die that time.

**-Flashback-**

'so this is how it feels... dying'_ she thought, _'Too bad there's no time, huh?'_ the knife was a few inches from her, _'to say goodbye to them' _she closed her eyes again._ 'Goodbye nee-chan, goodbye Shinichi'

_Knock, knock_

_Her stalker stopped. She could still see his face glaring at the door._

"Damn nuisance"_ he pocketed his knife and carried her to the door, she was half asleep and half awake, fighting her eyelids from falling. Even if she's beside the door, she couldn't make a sound. Even a knock would do, but she's too tired and too much blood flowed out of her before she was treated. She could see her stalker come out of the room carrying the bloody bed sheets, pillow cases, and blankets. He threw them out of the kitchen window._

"Be quiet Shiho-chan, or I'll kill this innocent pest"

_Well, no use because she was starting to feel dizzy. All she could remember was the first sentence the person said before she fainted._

"I'm looking for someone"

'Am I dead?'

_She was numb all over. Not until she felt something warm envelope her body. Someone was hugging her. Then she heard that voice._

"Shiho! I'm sorry that I couldn't save you"

'No, don't be sorry' _she wanted to tell him_, 'you just saved me. Now I know that I'm still alive'

**-Flashback end-**

Shiho slowly opened her eyes, white ceiling welcomed her and the smell of antiseptic. She blinked a few more times to clear her blurred vision.

"Kudo" she whispered after seeing Shinichi sleeping on the couch. She smiled. She looked around again, searching for her sister. She tried to sit down, her body aching all over.

"Nee-chan?" she called. No answer. Was her sister there? She can't see anything that says she was.

"Nee-chan?" fear growing inside her. What if her sister was targeted because she escaped by the help of someone. No... it can't be.

She pushed the blanket of her and sat at the end of the bed, ignoring the pain that travelled through her body.

"Oh, you're already awake" she stopped, she turned to see Shinichi yawning.

"Where's nee-chan? Is she safe?"

"Akemi-san went outside, she said she's going to buy lunch, wait" he looked at his watch, "hmm, she's been out for quite a time now"

"What if she's in danger?" she slipped her feet on the slippers on the floor.

"Whoa, wait! Don't move yet!" he stood up and supported her. He put his arm around her and her hand rested on her waist gently, to not hurt her. Shiho loosing balance from the pain leaned on him, making their bodies close, feeling the warmth of each other.

"I told you to stay put" he looked at her, she's looking down, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Don't worry, she's not in danger" he continued, "your stalker's already caught, seems like he's suffering from a mental illness"

Shiho looked up, "you met him?!", _'did he get in danger?'_

"Met him? I was almost killed by him, if not for Hakase's invention I would have died there, you know" he smiled at her, "why do you have a stalker anyway, you're not that pretty"

No answer, he could feel her grip on his shirt tighten.

"I'm sorry" she said, "it's my fault that you're involved"

"Hey, I was just joking. It's not your fault, I went there on my own"

"Yes it is, I've caused too much pain for you... not only that" she whispered the last.

Shinichi was confused at first before getting what she wanted to say, "oh that, well, I forgot all about it"

She punch his chest, still looking down, "how could you say it so casually? I know you hate me, I tricked you, I lied."

He scratched his head, "well... yeah, you did"

"Why are you acting like you don't care? You can shout at me if you want, hate me even, I deserve it"

Instead of answering Shinichi tighten his hug, his hold on her, but enough to not hurt her physically, and to comfort her mentally. He buried his face into her hair.

"I won't hate you... I can't hate you" he whispered.

"Why?" he's being nice to her after what she did. He's making her feel that she owe him something.

"Why you ask?" he chuckled, "I also ask that same question to myself"

Silence followed. Neither of them spoke, they just stayed like that, comforting each other after the danger.

"Kudo" she started.

"Mhh?"

"Could you let me go? My feet is starting to hurt"

"Oh, uh, sorry" he pulled away, a blush on his face, helped her sit on the bed, she refused to lie down. He smiled at that. "You're really stubborn"

"If I'm not I'm probably dead now" she said. The feeling she's getting from him slowly disappearing.

"I just want to clear something" she looked at him in the eyes, he looked away. She raised her brow, _'blush?'_

"I know I owe you that I'm still alive, I don't know how I can repay you but-"

"I'm not expecting something in return" he interrupted.

She stopped, "that's impossible because you almost died, as you said, and it was a dangerous act you did so I must repay you somehow-"

"I told you, I don't need something in return"

Shiho's eyes widened, "but it would make me feel bad if I don't"

Shinichi smiled, he pulled a chair beside the bed and sat on it, he put his elbow on the bed, his chin resting on his palm.

"Then try to smile more often"

"Excuse me?"

"Repay me by smiling more often"

Shiho was still puzzled about it but tried to smile.

"No, no, no. I said smile not smirk" Shinichi frowned, he reached for the end of her lips, "smile, like this"

Shiho removed his hand from her face, "never mind, you said you don't need a reward so I won't do it"

"But you insisted, do it"

"No"

"Geez, stubborn woman" he smiled in defeat.

Silence.

"I hate you" she said looking away. Shinichi looked at her, the smile slowly turned into a frown.

"What?"

"I said I hate you"

It's just a joke right? She couldn't possibly...

"Don't joke around, Miyano, it's not funny" he frowned.

Shiho gestured him to come closer.

_'Is she going to slap me? Did I do something to get her mad? I was just joking about the stubborn part-'_ his thoughts were cut when he felt her arms wrap around his neck.

_'Wha..?'_ he blushed.

"I hate you, Kudo Shinichi" she whispered in his ears, her breath tickling his ear making him blush harder, "you're always acting cool, acting like nothing is wrong. You don't care about what people say to you as long as you do what you want. You befriend me even if people are avoiding me" she tighten her hug on him.

"He- hey!" he doesn't know if he should hug her back or not.

"I hate you because you're annoying. Your happy-go-lucky attitude irritates me, I hate it when you smile, I hate your laugh"

Shinichi frowned, _'is this what she thinks of me?' _somehow it broke his happy mood.

"I hate it when you're near, when you talk to me so casually while people are looking, no, glaring at me. Don't you know what happened to me when you shouted that we are dating at the field? Your fan girls bullied me, I was so annoyed so I planned to embarrass you on our date"

"Well, sorry about that" he doesn't want to hear more of her 'thoughts' about him. It's killing him.

"I hate it when you touch me, the night when you're sick, you hugged me. I hate you for that." she still held him.

"Then why are you hugging me now? I thought you hate it?"

"I hate you because you're making me confused"

"What?"

"You're confusing me, when you're near I don't know what to do, since the day you showed me your special place I felt that you're different. That I'll be safe with you even if your face looks like danger"

"Oi, oi" he sweat dropped.

"Whenever Hayagawa-kun is with us, I would rather stick with him than you because he's not making me feel what I feel when you're with me."

Shinichi frowned.

"I don't know what to do. Should I smile? Laugh? Should I act normal or should I tell you everything? I can't decide so I act cold and stubborn. My heart beats faster than normal, my eyes always find you in a crowd, I want to hear your voice when you're silent but kept myself from starting a pointless conversation fearing that you would find out my motive"

Shinichi blushed.

"I don't know what to do anymore, I want to talk to you, I want to hug you so badly but I can't. You're too dense to notice the feelings I'm hiding behind my mask and I can't bring myself to tell you because... it's embarrassing"

"Shiho..."

She chuckled, "I realized something after that night with you, at first, I refused to admit it but I can't pretend that it's not there."

She loosen her hug but still held him close, she leveled her mouth to his ear before whispering softly.

"I like you, Shinichi"

Shinichi smiled softly, his fast beating heart slowed a little. Having Shiho to confess first was also embarrassing for him. He was the man, you know?

Shiho pulled away, she looked at him before smirking.

"You don't have to answer that anyway. I was just telling you how I feel because I can't pretend anymore after... what happened"

"I was surprised you know?" he said.

"I know, and I was the first one to tease you about falling in love with me" she looked away, "guess you can start laughing at me, like I said last time"

Instead of a laugh, she felt his hand touch her chin, facing him.

"No" he shook his head, "if you just knew, you would have been laughing for a long time now" he smiled at her before closing the distance between them.

...

Outside the room...

Akemi pocketed her camera.

"Took them long enough" she massaged her tired feet, she looked at the sleeping young man at the chair "time to go in, Hayagawa-kun"

…...

Hahaha! I hope you didn't mind the Author's note at the middle, I just felt that I should cut that part a little, I also thought that maybe I should put it in another chapter but the voices inside my head said, "don't do it, stupid, you only want to make stories with even chapters!" then it ends with chapter ten. Ten is even… right? Hahaha! So? Did I get a stalker's attitude right? I've watched an episode where stalkers are involved and found out stalkers get mad if their feelings aren't recognized. They also kill if they get really mad then commit suicide. Scary 0.0;.

Oh, and the part where the stalker hid Shiho when Shinichi arrived, I also think that it's not clear so here's the explanation: the stalker hid Shiho behind the door, she was already unconscious at that time. The stalker stayed at the door, hiding her body behind him, since Shinichi didn't pay too much attention to him and searched the room. The stalker carried Shiho to the kitchen and placed her on the floor before entering the bedroom and asking Shinichi to leave. He led him out to make sure he doesn't look at the kitchen again. Hope that makes it clear. If you still have questions you can ask me about it, don't be shy! ^^

I hope you liked the ending because like I said in my other stories, ending and beginning stories is not my forte! I know there are still mistakes (a lot of them actually) you can point them out and I'll be glad to do better next time. Shucks, the ending message is very long! Thank you for reading again! See ya!


End file.
